Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)
by Christian Wu
Summary: Joonmyeon hanyalah seorang lelaki yang merasa hatinya 'kesepian'. Ia memiliki 2 adik dan ia bekerja sebagai pelayan sebuah cafe. Adik bungsunya menyuruh ia menulis sebuah diari -jurnal- untuk menuangkan segala isi hatinya ke buku tersebut. Joonmyeon tidak tahu hidupnya akan berubah semenjak ia menulis diari tersebut juga dengan kedatangan seorang pria dalam hidupnya. Pair : Krisho.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine *sobs* this story is!

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

.

Korea Selatan, Seoul.

27 Mei 2012

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku setuju melakukan ini. Sehun memaksaku untuk menulis sebuah jurnal, aku lebih suka menamakannya jurnal dibandingkan diary yang biasa ditulis oleh kaum hawa, karena aku tidak tahan dengan aegyo-nya itu. Tidak, bukan aku tidak menyukainya. Dari aegyo-aegyo yang pernah dilakukan oleh kedua adik kecilku –Kai dan Sehun– kali ini aegyo milik Sehun-lah yang dapat meluluhkan pertahananku.

Ya aku akui, aku memang memiliki kelemahan dengan hal-hal yang lucu. Seperti kedua adikku ini, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sayang mereka tidak mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang dari mendiang ayah dan ibu kami. Iya, kami adalah anak-anak yang yatim piatu. Awalnya memang berat, apalagi bagiku, aku harus menanggung semua pekerjaan rumah, mengurus adik-adikku, bekerja untuk membiayai mereka. Tapi aku bersyukur mereka bersamaku, mereka begitu menyayangiku – meskipun aku sering dikerjai oleh mereka – dan mereka banyak membantu bebanku untuk mengurus pekerjaan di rumah.

Oh iya, aku tidak pernah menceritakan alasan Sehun menyuruhku menulis sebuah jurnal. Dia bilang ini adalah salah satu cara agar aku tidak kesepian. Adik termudaku ini mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sering melihat tatapan mataku yang begitu kesepian meskipun aku sedang bersama mereka. Apakah hal itu benar? Entahlah, aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku memiliki mereka dan aku masih memiliki teman-teman yang menyayangiku layaknya saudara.

Kai –entah kenapa ia lebih senang dipanggil Kai daripada Jongin- memaksa untuk membantuku mencari uang untuk sekolahnya. Tentu saja aku menolak keras hal itu, namun bukan Kai namanya bila ia tidak keras kepala. Kami sempat tidak berbicara selama seminggu karena argumen itu, aku tidak mau Kai menanggung beban berat ini. Cukup diriku saja yang mengalami hal ini, mereka bertiga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Namun pada akhirnya aku menyerah dengan keputusan bulat yang telah ia ambil. Dengan syarat ia harus sudah pulang sebelum jam 9 malam. Kai menyengir dengan gembira dan segera memelukku. Ia berjanji tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri atau melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan berakibat fatal baginya. Ia bekerja sebagai penari jalanan di depan cafe EXOtic, tempatku bekerja. Kai memang memiliki bakat menari yang hebat, orang- orang menjulukinya dengan 'Dancing Machine' dan ia lebih dikenal dekat oleh kami dengan nama panggilan 'Kkamjong'. Salahkan warna kulitnya yang gelap, berbeda sekali dengan Sehun dan aku. Sebagai balas dendam, Kai menjuluki aku dengan nama 'Snow White'. Yah, aku memang memiliki kulit yang putih dan halus (kata Umma dan Appa), mata yang besar namun tidak sebesar mata Kyungsoo, bahkan aku dikatakan mirip wanita. Beberapa teman priaku pernah menyangka bahwa aku adalah wanita karena kulitku yang putih dan halus bahkan melebihi wanita dan juga tubuhku yang tidak terlalu berotot namun berlekuk ini. Kadang aku berpikir, jika para wanita banyak yang iri akan keadaan fisikku ini, bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan kekasih? Ah, sudahlah. Biarlah waktu yang menentukan itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya akan kusudahi di sini dulu. Aku sangat mengantuk. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk ketiga adikku. Annyeong~

Joonmyeon

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian**

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ge, boleh aku minta waktu sebentar saja? Sekalian aku memesan yang biasa."

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menatapnya dengan –apakah itu tatapan memelas yang dia lihat?-

Joonmyeon sedikit terkesiap karena tatapan pemuda itu. Setahunya pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang terlihat sangar namun ternyata seorang yang sangat lembut dari dalam. Tatapan mata pemuda itu biasanya terlihat menakutkan layaknya seekor serigala yang tidak ingin teritorinya dimasuki oleh siapapun. Joonmyeon ingat, dia saja sedikit takut saat melayaninya. Namun pemuda itu hanya duduk dengan santai sambil melihat menunya dan tersenyum dengan lembut terhadap Joonmyeon, di mana hal tersebut membuat cengo dirinya.

.

"Aku ingin pesan 1 Cream Cappuchino saja, err..

_Joonmyeon-ssi." _

_Suara pemuda itu diluar dugaan Joonmyeon, 'astaga, anak ini lebih pantas dibilang sebagai panda dengan kantung mata dan suaranya itu.', pikir Joonmyeon._

_Pemuda itu mengira Joonmyeon tidak suka dengannya, dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Maaf jika penampilanku menakutkan atau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menakuti orang-orang di sini juga. Hanya saja, aku memang suka warna hitam dan yah.. Mataku memang seperti ini dari aku lahir", jelasnya._

"_Ah, bukan begitu. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, err.. aku pikir kau orang yang baik. Dan aku suka matamu. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."_

_Pemuda bermata panda itu tersenyum dengan malu, "Begitukah? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau orang pertama yang berani berbicara padaku begitu panjang dengan menatap mataku"_

_Joonmyeon hanya tertawa gugup, 'Kasihan sekali dia. __Padahal dia seperti orang yang baik-baik saja'_

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali dengan pesananmu. Terima kasih tuan-"_

"_Ah, itu.. Panggil saja aku Tao, Joonmyeon-ssi. __Aku tidak nyaman dipanggil seperti itu, lagipula aku lebih muda darimu."_

_Joonmyeon menatap pemuda yang bernama Tao itu sebentar lalu tersenyum, _

"_Baiklah, Tao."_

_Dan dengan itu, Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Tao untuk memberi daftar pesanannya kepada barista cafe tersebut._

.

"Joonmyeon-gege.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Joonmyeon berkedip terkesiap, dia lupa dia sedang melayani Tao. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk membuatnya lebih fokus.

"Ah, maaf Tao. Aku melamun tadi, ini pesananmu"

Tao tersenyum jahil, "Aku ini memang tampan ge. Kau tidak perlu menatapku terang-terangan begitu"

Joonmyeon mendengus kecil, "Kau memang tampan Tao, jika kau tidak terlihat seperti panda. Kau malah terlihat lucu dibandingkan tampan"

Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang sudah biasa ia dengar dari Joonmyeon. Ia menyesap Cream Cappuchino-nya perlahan lalu  
meletakkannya lagi ke atas meja kayu bundar kecil dihadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa kecil cafe itu untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Apakah jam kerjamu sudah berakhir Joonmyeon-ge?", tanya Tao sambil mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk duduk.

"Yah, sebenarnya sudah berakhir sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mau dilayani oleh siapapun kecuali aku jadi..", Joonmyeon membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung karena ia tahu Tao mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

Tao menyengir tanpa berdosa sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, "Kau tahu saja ge."

Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao memang sulit untuk berteman karena penampilannya itu, belum lagi Panda kecil itu merasa malu untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tao? Tidak biasanya kau memulai pembicaraan. Pasti ada sesuatu"

Tao hanya memalingkan mukanya ke jendela besar disampingnya sambil berdeham pelan.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah", namun tak lama ia menghela nafas dengan panjang. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan ragu dan setelah beberapa saat ia menghela nafasnya lagi, ia terlihat kesulitan dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan heran dan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Tao sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, setelah 3 bulan mereka mengetahui nama masing-masing mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan sering berbincang-bincang. Terkadang Tao juga memaksa untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon pulang. Pemuda berambut merah itu sering menolak Tao untuk melakukan hal tersebut, ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa perlindungan Tao atau adik-adiknya –meskipun mereka memaksa Joonmyeon harus dilindungi-, namun Tao merasa bahwa Joonmyeon adalah orang yang berharga baginya, ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Tao. Joonmyeon merasa terharu mendengar hal itu, ia pernah menjahili Tao jika Tao memiliki perasaan terhadapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan, _"Kau bukan tipeku ge. Meskipun harus kuakui kau itu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki."_, yang dengan senang hati Joonmyeon balas dengan pukulan di kepala Tao.

"Ada apa Tao? Apakah.. terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Kau kehilangan motor mewahmu itu atau motor mewahmu itu kehilanganmu?", tanyanya sambil mencarikan suasana.

Tao mendelik kesal mendengar itu.

"Enak saja. Jika ada yang berani menyentuh motorku itu aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memburunya sampai dia terkencing-kencing di celananya. Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam dengan motorku!" , timbalnya sambil menyilangkan lengan-lengan berototnya di depan dada dan memberikan tatapan menusuk pada jendela besar di sebelahnya itu.

'Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, jendela itu pasti sudah pecah saat ini', Joonmyeon tertawa geli karena pikirannya itu. Hal itu membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin kesal, terlihat bahwa Tao sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Joonmyeon-ge~... Ayolah, aku sedang serius!", katanya dengan kesal.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari keduanya itu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dengan tangannya. Tao memang terlihat sangar, tapi ia sangat bisa untuk melakukan hal-hal lucu dan menggemaskan tanpa ia sadar.

'Ataukah itu dengan sengaja?', pikirnya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?', tanyanya setelah ia berhasil untuk tidak tertawa kali ini.

Tao menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya dan kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan ragu, masih dalam posisi kedua tangannya tersilang didepan dadanya. Jaket kulit hitamnya mengeluarkan suara-suara decitan kecil setiap kali Tao melakukan sedikit gerakan.

"Err.. itu, bisakah aku emm.. menginap di rumahmu?"

Hening.

Suara orang-orang yang berbincang atau sedang tertawa dan aroma kopi dalam cafe itu saja yang menyelimuti.

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Tao sambil berkedip-kedip seperti orang bodoh. Pertanyaan Tao itu sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ia pikir Tao akan meminjam uang atau  
meminta bantuanya dalam masalah cinta atau apapun kecuali hal ini! Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Tao yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia tahu pertanyaannya itu sedikit aneh dan.. rancu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud hal-hal lain jika itu yang kau pikirkan Joonmyeon-ge. Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak ingin berada di rumah saat ini. Tapi jika kau tidak mengizinkan, itu tidak apa-apa"

Joonmyeon tersadar dari pikirannya ketika ia mendengar suara lembut Tao yang terdengar ragu dan gugup. Ia berkedip sekali sebelum ia akhirnya membuka suara,

"Ah.. itu. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu Tao. Hanya saja, aku tidak menduga kau akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Aku pikir kau sedang kehabisan uang atau kau sedang mengalami masalah cinta."

"Enak saja kau ge. Aku ini tidak miskin jika itu yang kau maksud dan aku sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Bukankah kau sering menanyakan hal itu padaku?", balas Tao dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa pelan sambil mengusap pelan rambut merahnya lalu bangkit dari sofa kecil yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'STAFF ONLY'.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tadinya bersandar kini duduk dengan tegak, takut jika ia menyinggung Joonmyeon atas perkataannya tadi.

"Joonmyeon-ge?", katanya dengan sedikit keras dan panik.

Joonmyeon membalikkan wajahnya kearah Tao dengan salah satu tangannya sudah di gagang pintu,

"Aku akan segera kembali Tao, aku hanya akan mengganti bajuku. Kau tunggulah di luar, kita akan berjalan bersama ke rumahku". Dan ia segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintu tersebut.

Tao hanya berkedip dengan ekspresi wajah yang dungu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyengir dengan salah tingkah dan segera menyimpan uang bayaran untuk Cream Cappuchino-nya. Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar dari cafe itu dan menunggu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan staff itu dengan mengenakan jaket cardigan dark blue navy dan putih, celana jeans dark blue juga sneakers hitam bercorak tengkorak di pinggirnya. Cuaca menjadi lebih dingin menjelang sore hingga malam, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko cuti karena sakit flu. Pemuda berstatus pelayan tetap cafe EXOtic itu menghampiri meja yang tadi diduduki oleh Tao. Ia mengedip lucu dan tertawa pelan sambil mengambil uang yang ditinggalkan Tao. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu meninggalkan uang berlebih saat membayar pesanan biasanya itu. Sisa dari uang itu ia berikan secara paksa untuk Joonmyeon. Tao mengetahui kesulitan biaya keluarga Joonmyeon, keesokan harinya setelah mengetahui persoalan itu Tao selalu memberikan uang besar agar kembaliannya dapat diberikan kepada Joonmyeon.

.

"_Aku tidak memberikan ini dengan percuma ge. Ini uang tips untukmu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh", elak Tao._

_Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat melihat seberapa besar uang 'tips' yang diberikan oleh pemuda bermata panda itu._

"_Apa kau bercanda Tao? Ini terlalu besar untuk dijadikan uang tips! Aku tidak mau menerimanya!"_

_"Itu tidak besar ge. Lagipula kantung dompetku masih ada yang sering mengisi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu ge. Kantung dompetku ini perlu sekali-kali untuk dikempiskan", kata Tao dengan santai._

.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum lembut mengingat perkataan Tao saat itu. Ia selalu berpikir beruntung sekali jika ada yang menjadi kekasih Tao. Hati anak itu begitu tulus dan juga polos. Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar cafe EXOtic, sebelumnya ia berpamitan dulu kepada bosnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Kibum-hyung! Sampaikan salamku untuk Donghae-hyung!"

Kim Kibum, bos dan pemilik cafe EXOtic itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Joonmyeon sambil terus mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi yang telah selesai dicuci. Meskipun ia seorang bos, ia lebih suka untuk terlibat langsung dalam menjalankan cafe-nya yang cukup terkenal itu.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan Joon,"

Joonmyeon menggangguk sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang miliknya yang tertinggal, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Tao.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Tao. Ayo, kita kerumahku sekarang"

Tao yang sedang menggenggam sebuah ponsel ditangannya tidak segera berbalik menatapnya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan sebelah alisnya dan menepuk pundak Tao dengan pelan. Baru dengan itu, Tao memalingkan wajahnya dari ponselnya itu dan menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa ge. Aku tidak lama menunggu", kembali ia menatap ponsel miliknya.

Joonmyeon kembali heran dengan tingkah Tao.

"Kenapa Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..."

"Tao?"

"Err.. itu. Sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumahmu lebih dari yang seharusnya"

Joonmyeon menatapnya bingung, " Mwo? Memangnya ada apa?"

Tao hanya menyengir kecil, "Gege yang menyarankanku"

'Gege? Apakah maksudnya aku? Tapi aku tidak- tunggu. Aku lupa Tao ini berasal dari Cina', Joonmyeon menepuk jidatnya merasa bodoh. Lalu ia menatap Tao,

"Tidak apa-apa Tao. Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke rumahku. Lagipula Kai dan Sehun akan senang jika mereka tahu kau akan menginap dalam waktu yang lama", jelas Joonmyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao.

Tao tersenyum, wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi hadiah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Joonmyeon-ge!", ujar Tao dengan aksen Korea-nya yang sedikit aneh sambil memeluk Joonmyeon.

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya hanya tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Tao.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat. Sepertinya akan hujan", ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan milik Joonmyeon.

'Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sama seperti Kai dan Sehun', pikir pemuda cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**XOXO**

* * *

A/N : Annyeonghasseo~ semoga kalian menikmati chapter pertama ini ;) maaf kalo ada typos ya. Mau di lanjut? Ato simpen ajh nih?

Review yah, siapa tau author mau lanjutin ini cerita :p #dibogem

.

.

Christian_Wu


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine *sobs* this story is!

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kediaman Joonmyeon, mereka disambut oleh Sehun yang tampaknya habis mandi. Rambut pirangnya masih terlihat basah.

"Tao-hyung!", ujar pemuda yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga dengan cengiran.

"Yah Sehun-ah, apa kau melupakan hyung-mu?", kata Joonmyeon bermain-main.

Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Hyung-nya hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun. Beginilah Sehun, jika Tao sudah datang Joonmyeon pasti akan dihiraukan jika itu tidak berkaitan dengan makanan tentunya.

Tao ikut tertawa bersama Joonmyeon, "Annyeong Sehun-ah. Di mana Kkamjong?"

"Dia belum pulang. Dia bilang dia harus membantu bosnya membawakan radio yang biasa mereka pakai untuk diperbaiki. Aku pikir dia sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu Hyung?", tanya Sehun sambil menatap Joonmyeon.

"Eh? Jinjja?", Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya dan benar saja. Dua buah pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab telah diterimanya.

"Aigoo, mianhae. Aku lupa memeriksa ponselku"

Sehun terkekeh, "Hati-hati Hyung. Bisa-bisa kau sebentar lagi menjadi seperti harrabeoji"

"Yah! Aku tidak setua itu!", timbal Joonmyeon kesal.

Tao dan Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi orang tertua diantara mereka. Joonmyeon memang paling mudah untuk dijahili.

Joonmyeon mendengus pelan.

"Dasar kalian ini. Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke dalam. Sebentar lagi akan hujan"

.

.

.

.

"Tao, apa kau membawa baju-bajumu?"

"Gege akan mengantarkannya besok, Joonmyeon-ge. Aku sudah mengirim alamat rumahmu padanya", kata Tao yang sedang membantu Sehun menyediakan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil di atas meja makan

Sehun yang sekarang sedang duduk kursi meja makan paling ujung mengerutkan dahinya bingung,

"Apa maksudmu Tao-hyung? Untuk apa kau membawa baju-bajumu ke sini?"

"Tao akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari Sehun. Aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan bukan?", tanya Joonmyeon.

Orang termuda di rumah itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jinjja?! Wuaah, kita akan bermain semalaman kalau begitu Tao-hyung!", ujar Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan senang.

Hyung-nya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan beberapa sayur dan daging dari lemari pendingin hanya berkata,

"Tidak boleh terlalu malam. Kau masih ada sekolah besok. Kai, kau juga tidak boleh terlalu malam bermain bersama Sehun-ah dan Tao"

Kai yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah akibat gerimis di luar hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Joonmyeon-hyung. Aku dan Sehun sudah lama tidak bermain bersama Tao-hyung. Benarkan Sehun-ah?", ujarnya sambil menyimpan ransel hitamnya dibawah kursi meja makan yang kini didudukinya. Tao duduk diseberang mereka berdua sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Lelaki tertua yang berada di rumah itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memotong-motong kubis.

"Tidak. Kau sering mengantuk saat kuliah dan Sehun, kemarin aku menerima telepon dari wali kelasmu. Katanya nilai Bahasa Inggrimu menurun, tapi kabar baiknya nilai Bahasa Mandarinmu sekarang meningkat meskipun masih di bawah standar yang seharusnya. Kau harus lebih rajin belajar Sehun-ah. Jangan lupa untuk berterimakasih kepada Tao yang sudah mengajarimu Mandarin,"

Kai terkekeh dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengejek. Ia langsung dihadiahi Sehun dengan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Yah.. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!", ujar Kai sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sekarang benjol.

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja Kkamjong. Lagipula, aku tahu nilaimu tidak jauh berbeda denganku", timbal pemuda berkulit pucat itu sambil me- 'mehrong' pada Kai.

"Yah! Dasar kau cadel!"

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Nilaimu tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih bagus jika kau terus bertengkar dengan Kai, Sehun-ah. Dan Kai, Sehun benar, nilaimu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya jadi sebaiknya kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian ini atau semua jatah makan kalian akan kuberikan kepada Tao"

Joonmyeon yang sekarang tengah mengaduk-aduk bahan-bahan masakan kedalam sebuah panci mencoba rasa dari supnya itu. Ia mengangguk saat rasanya telah pas dan sesuai. Ia segera mengambil mangkuk besar sebagai tempat sup itu dan menghidangkannya di atas meja makan.

Tao, Kai dan Sehun segera mengambil mangkuk mereka masing-masing. Sehun dan Kai kembali bertengkar mengenai siapa duluan yang akan mengambil sup itu. Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang dan memukul kedua adiknya di kepala menggunakan sendok makannya.

"Auw! Hyung!"

"Aish! Appoyo~"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Lagipula, tamu kita terlebih dahulu yang harus dilayani. Arraseo?"

Kai dan Sehun hanya menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka. Sekali-kali menatap hyungnya.

"Arrasseo?"

"Arrasseo, Joonmyeon-hyung", ujar keduanya bersamaan dengan nada mengalah.

Tao tertawa dengan kencang, "Kalian ini. Benar-benar lucu sekali. Baiklah, jangan menangis kalau jatah kalian aku habiskan saat ini juga" katanya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Andwe!"

"Andweyo!"

Tao tertawa menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

"Jaljjayeo Tao-hyung", ucap Sehun sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya lalu menyusul Sehun dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Tao yang sedang membantu Joonmyeon mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tersenyum. Ia selalu merindukan suasana keluarga seperti ini. Hangat dan ceria. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berpaling kepada Joonmyeon sambil tetap mengelap mangkuk-mangkuk itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung Joonmyeon-ge"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Tao?", tanya Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tao kembali fokus mengelap mangkuk yang dipegangnya. Ia membiarkan perkataannya menggantung dan menikmati suara air yang keluar dari keran cuci piring.

"Aku selalu menginginkan keluarga seperti ini. Hangat, ceria dan penuh tawa. Aku hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan hal seperti ini dalam keluargaku. Kau memang sangat beruntung Joonmyeon-ge,"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan gerakannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada Tao. Kini ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda asal Cina itu.

"Keluargaku tidak sempurna Tao. Aku sudah tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Berbeda dengan dirimu", kata Joonmyeon dengan suara yang kecil dan parau. Ia segera membilas mangkuk kecil yang ia pegang dan menyimpannya di dekat mangkuk-mangkuk yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Tao.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membersihkan tangannya dan mengeringkannya menggunakan kaos hitam miliknya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya dengan jijik. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pinggir meja makan dengan tangan-tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Aku iri padamu," ia mengambil nafas dalam. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia membahas tentang ini, dadanya terasa berat.

"Aku tidak butuh keluarga sempurna yang seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh keluarga yang mau meluangkan waktu mereka bersama meskipun hanya sebentar. Aku ingin sebuah kebersamaan. Aku ingin merasakan lagi kasih sayang orangtuaku. Dulu Ayah sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya, sekarang beliau berada di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Ibu sibuk pulang-pergi dari Guangzou ke Canada atau ke tempat-tempat lain menjadi translator. Aku merasa, untuk apa aku tinggal di rumah orangtuaku yang sering kosong dan hanya ditinggali oleh pelayan-pelayan yang mengurusnya. Aku lebih sering tinggal bersama Gege semenjak Ayah dan Ibu jarang berada di rumah," jelas Tao panjang.

Joonmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tao dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aku yakin orangtuamu melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikanmu juga Tao. Orangtua selalu memberikan yang tebaik untuk anak-anaknya meskipun cara mereka terkadang tersembunyi dengan hal-hal yang kita anggap buruk"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hidup dari uang pemberian Gege, Joonmyeon-ge. Aku masih bisa makan, belanja, kuliah, bersenang-senang tanpa khawatir uangku akan habis karena itu semua adalah pemberian Gege. Dialah yang selama ini membiayaiku kuliah, memberiku uang jajan atau kartu kredit untuk membeli tas Gucci kesukaanku dan yang membiayai uang bensin motorku. Ironis sekali bukan? Bahkan untuk motor kesayanganku itu aku tidak bisa membiayainya"

Joonmyeon terkejut mendengar hal itu, 'Jadi selama ini... Ia hidup karena orang yang ia panggil Gege itu? Tapi... mengapa?'

"Tao... kenapa.. bukan orangtuamu yang membiayai kehidupanmu?"

Tao hanya terkekeh,

"Aku menolak dibiayai oleh mereka"

"Mwo? Kenapa? Kau seharusnya bersyukur mereka membiayaimu Tao!"

Tao menatap lurus kedepan dengan raut muka yang sulit dibaca.

"Aku tidak mau dibiayai atau dihidupi oleh orang yang telah menyakiti Gege"

Joonmyeon terksiap dengan jawaban Tao yang dingin. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Kini sosok Tao yang dulu ia kira sebagai sakah satu anggota mafia terlihat lebih nyata di matanya. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal dengan keras untuk menahan amarahnya.

Joonmyeon hampir bergidik jika bukan karena senyuman kecil Tao yang kemudian terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku ge. Aku terbawa suasana,"

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Tao dengan rasa iba dan pengertian. Ia menatap ke depan, membiarkan keheningan menyambut mereka. Waktu sudah pukul 10 malam. Kai dan Sehun mungkin kini sedang tertidur atau mereka masih terjaga. Joonmyeon membiarkan pikirannya melayang sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan saja Joonmyeon-ge"

"Orang yang kau panggil Gege ini, apa orangtuamu.. menyiksanya?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kepada Joonymeon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku, apa orangtuamu memukulinya atau-"

Tao tertawa dengan pelan setelah mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

Tao kembali terdiam dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Mulutnya terutup rapat sampai ia akhirnya berbicara,

"Aku tidak tahu"

Hening.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Tao menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit malu karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gege-nya.

"Gege tidak pernah membicarakannya. Aku hanya tahu ia pernah terluka karena mereka. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orangtuaku kepadanya. Setahuku bukan secara fisik. Lagipula aku hanya menebak saja,"

Entah Joonmyeon harus tertawa atau memutarkan matanya mengetahui tingkah Tao yang dibilang cukup konyol hanya berasumsi seperti itu.

"Oh.. begitu"

Suara hujan menyelimuti keheningan mereka dengan nyaman. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari ruangan itu. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka nyaman dengan alunan suara hujan yang menenangkan hati sampai Joonmyeon mempertanyakan sesuatu pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"...Tao"

"Hm?"

"Orang yang kau panggil Gege itu, ia seperti apa?"

Tao menyengir meskipun ia tahu Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Gege?"

"Bertemu saja tidak pernah bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya? Dasar kau ini", ujar Joonmyeon sambil memukul pelan bahu Tao.

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda Joonmyeon-ge. Gege-ku itu orang sangat hebat dimataku. Ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sebelum kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak menyukai Gege layaknya seorang kekasih, terima kasih." terdengar sinisme dalam nada Tao.

Joonmyeon mendengus pelan. "Ada-ada saja kau ini. Haah, lebih baik aku istirahat dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya Tao"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku nanti saja. Aku ingin menelepon Gege dulu,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu Tao dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Tao berbicara dengan melalui ponselnya menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

'Pasti orang itu,' pikirnya.

Joonmyeon merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berwarna hijau tosca miliknya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan stiker-stiker menyala berbentuk bintang. Tangannya ia angkat seperti ingin menggapai bintang-bintang itu. Ia mengela nafas dan menurunkan kembali tangannya saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja lampu dekat tempat tidur. Jurnalnya.

Joonmyeon lalu mengambil jurnal tersebut dan berbaring di atas perutnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu.

_._

_29 Mei 2012_

_Tao hari ini menginap dirumahku untuk beberapa hari. __Kai dan Sehun sangat senang dengan hal ini. Akupun ikut senang, setidaknya ada yang dapat kuajak bicara saat malam. Aku baru mengetahui sedikit latar berlakang keluarga Tao yang dapat kubilang, mengkhawatirkan? Ah sudahlah.. Aku memang mengkhawatirkan Tao, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri tapi bukan berarti juga aku harus mencampuri urusan dalam hidupnya bukan?_

_Hm... Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu buruk. __Mungkin itu karena aku tidak kehujanan meskipun di luar sana hujan masih deras. __Kadang aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berdiri di tengah-tengah hujan seperti itu tanpa harus khawatir akan sakit atau orang-orang menatapku dengan aneh. Apakah air hujan yang mengenai tubuhku itu sama seperti saat aku berenang? Pernah salah satu teman wanitaku berkata , _

_'Terkadang di cuaca yang buruk sekalipun, luka seseorang dapat pulih perlahan.'_

_Apa maksudnya dari 'luka seseorang dapat pulih'?_ _Apa luka fisik yang dimaksudkannya? Tapi sepertinya mustahil jika air yang turun dari langit itu dapat menyembuhkan luka fisik. Kecuali jika ada dewa yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan kekuatan air. Haha... aku mulai mengkhayal. Tapi, aku cukup penasaran juga rasanya memiliki kekuatan super seperti itu. Kira-kira, kekuatan apa yang cocok untukku ya? Ah lupakan saja, itu tidak penting._

_Ah... Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tao, ia bilang orang yang dipanggil Gege adalah yang paling berharga untuknya. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang itu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan bertemu dia bukan_? _Ah, ada-ada saja aku ini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja sebelum pikiranku ini menjalar ke mana-mana._

_Annyeong,_

_Joonmyeon_

_._

Setelah selesai, buku itu ditempatkannya dibawah kasur dan ia meletakkan ponselnya di dekat lampu. Ia menatap sebentar foto ayah dan ibunya yang ia selipkan di sarung bantalnya sampai sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Jalljayeo Umma, Appa."

Lampu ia matikan dan tidak lama Joonmyeon sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

**XOXO**

* * *

A/N : wuih, ternyata banyak juga yg suka KrisHo xD seneng nih author. Abisnya author punya tmn yg gk suka suho gtw kenapa ==a, padahal kan Suho itu adorable

Anyways, ini chap 2! Maaf kalau singkat ya, chapter-chapter berikutnya gk akan mengecewakan kq.

Author lg fall in love sama lagu EXO - Peter Pan nih, lyric-nya aduh sweet and heart melting TT_TT

kalau kalian suka lagu yang mana? :D

.

Jangan lupa review! Thanks buat yg udah review , follow and favourites~

.

.

Christian_Wu


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine *sobs* this story is!

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Joonmyeon dikejutkan dengan adanya tamu tak diundang dalam rumahnya.

Tepatnya, Tao yang mengundang tamu itu. Jadi secara teknis tamu itu tidak diundang oleh Joonmyeon. Terlihat Tao sedang bercanda gurau dengan pria tinggi berambut pirang tersebut sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Astaga, sepertinya ia memang terlalu lelah kemarin sampai-sampai ia lupa Tao menyuruh Gege-nya datang untuk membawakan baju-baju miliknya.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Joonmyeon sedang berdiri di salah satu anak-anak tangga. Ia melambaikan sedikit tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam ransel berisi pakaiannya.

"Joonmyeon-ge! Kau sudah bangun. Maaf aku tidak bilang bahwa Gege sudah datang ke sini. Kau tampak membutuhkan istirahat jadi aku tidak berani membangunkanmu"

'Jadi ini orang yang dipanggil Gege oleh Tao', pikirnya.

Orang yang berada di belakang Tao menatap Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di anak-anak tangga. Joonmyeon dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti membeku saat mata orang itu bertemu dengan miliknya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam, seperti milik Tao – ani, lebih dari Tao. Alisnya yang tebal menambah kesan bahwa orang itu terlihat tidak bersahabat dan dingin. Mulutnya kecil, rahangnya terlihat kuat, dan rambut pirang yang setengahnya disibakkan ke arah kanan hampir menutupi mata kanan orang tersebut, ia terlihat seperti model saja. Orang tersebut mengenakan switer berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang digulung hingga ke siku, celana jeans berwarna biru pudar yang terlihat usang tapi tetap terlihat modis dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu sneakers putih.

Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah memerhatikan orang asing itu dengan terang-terangan. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya saat ia mendapatkan orang asing itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Tampan sekali', pikirnya.

"Joonmyeon-ge, apakah itu piyama hadiah ulang tahun dari Kai dan Sehun? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saja", ejek Tao sambil tertawa tertahan.

Tunggu sebentar.

PIYAMA?

Joonmyeon menatap dirinya sendiri dan matanya membulat.

Astaga! Ia lupa bahwa ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya!

Pipinya semakin memerah saat ia juga ingat bahwa ada orang lain selain ia dan Tao di situ. Joonmyeon segera melesat naik menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu ceroboh?

Tunggu. Ia biasa keluar mengenakan piyamanya itu. Tapi tidak pernah di depan Tao apalagi orang asing itu!

Joonmyeon hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang merah sambil menggerutu pelan.

'Bagus Joonmyeon. Sekarang orang itu akan berpikir bahwa kau seperti anak TK saja. Dan oh Tuhan, Tao akan terus mengejekku tentang hal ini', ia menepuk jidatnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh.

Pemuda itu menatap piyama Hello Kitty yang sekarang ia pakai. Ia kembali menggerutu kecil dengan lucu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan saat ia bangun. Akhirnya, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Heheh.. Dasar Joonmyeon-ge. Dia bilang dia bukan perempuan, tapi piyamanya saja seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kamarnya ya?", ucap Tao dengan jahil.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Joonmyeon?", suara berat itu bertanya kepada Tao.

"Iya. Oiah, aku tidak mengenalkanmu pada Joonmyeon-ge. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya, Ge. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Dia sudah seperti gege-ku sendiri"

Orang yang dipanggil Gege oleh Tao itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan.

"Oh? Jadi aku bukan gege-mu lagi, begitu?", tanyanya berpura-pura serius.

"Eh? Bukan seperti itu Kris-ge! Maksudku Joonmyeon-ge seperti gege keduaku!", ucap Tao yang menanggapi perkataan Gege-nya dengan serius.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar respon adik satu-satunya itu,

"Aku hanya bercanda Tao-er. Jangan serius begitu"

"Ah, Gege ini ada-ada saja", ucap Tao sambil memukul pelan bahu Kris.

"Kau mandilah dulu Tao, kau tidak mau terlambat kuliah bukan?"

"Iya iya baiklah."

Tao akhirnya beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah yang berada dekat dengan kamar tamu yang sekarang ia tempati. Kris menggunakan waktunya untuk mengamati rumah kecil sederhana kediaman Kim. Ia berjalan dari dapur sederhana yang bersih itu menuju ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran sedang yang terletak di atas sebuah meja plastik tebal berwarna hitam. Di seberangnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat koran harian yang masih tergulung dengan karet gelang. Di belakang dan di samping meja itu terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna putih gading yang terlihat lembut untuk dibelai. Di dinding dekat di mana ia berdiri, di sebelah sofa, terdapat sebuah rak buku. Yang terdapat di situ bukanlah buku, tetapi kaset Playstation yang menumpuk dan hampir memenuhi rak buku tersebut.

'Aneh. Di mana Playstation-nya kalau begitu?', herannya.

Ruang tamu itu beralaskan kayu seperti pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari rumah-rumah sederhana lainnya. Tapi, kenapa Kris merasa bahwa ia sedang berada dalam rumahnya sendiri? Bahkan ini lebih nyaman dari rumahnya sendiri. Di rumahnya pun ia hanya sering berada dalam ruangan gym-nya dan kamar tidurnya, sesekali ia akan mendekap di ruang kantornya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi hanya untuk memuaskan matanya yang masih sedikit lelah karena semalam ia pulang larut dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia menarik nafas lega dan hatinya berasa tenang saat ia menghirup wangi udara pagi yang segar dari arah jendela dekat dapur rumah keluarga Kim.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tepat bersebrangan dengan televisi. Punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan ke belakang dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil menutup matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Ia membuka kedua mata tajamnya dan membalikan wajahnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki tersebut menuju ruang yang sekarang ia tempati. Dan sesuai dugaanya, ia mendapati Joonmyeon sekarang tengah berdiri mematung untuk kedua kali di hadapannya.

Joonmyeon segera sadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sopan menatapi terus pria di hadapannya. Ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya dan tersenyum ramah sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa yang tidak diduduki pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hai. Kau pasti Gege-nya Tao yang selama ini ia bicarakan," sapanya.

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Dan kau pasti Joonmyeon. Tao sering membicarakanmu akhir-akhir ini,"

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apakah Tao membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku?"

Ia takut ia akan dipandang sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap kakak Tao ini. Tampangnya saja sudah seram seperti Tao, ia tidak mau meresikokan dirinya mendapatkan amarah orang itu. Tapi harus ia akui, pria itu tetap terlihat tampan, sangat tampan malah meskipun dengan tampangnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Joonmyeon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, t-tidak maksudku.. Aku hanya-err.. Aku tidak pernah m-melakukan hal-hal yang seperti i-itu," katanya sedikit gugup.

Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil mengusap surai pirangnya.

"Aku mengerti Joonmyeon-ssi. Aku hanya menjahilimu,"

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Pria ini benar-benar. Baru saja mereka bertemu tapi sudah mulai menjahilinya. Ia pikir pria ini sedang serius.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan sedari tadi. Kris menyeringai kecil meilhat reaksi pria manis itu. Ia akan sangat menikmati menjahili pria yang lebihkecil darinya itu. Ia tertawa pelan. Ternyata benar apa kata Tao, Joonmyeon memang menggemaskan. Untung saja ia bukan tipe Tao.

Joonmyeon kembali menatap pria berambut pirang itu. Kedua matanya menatap mata milik pria itu dengan sebal. Hancur sudah mood-nya pagi ini. Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan Gege Tao dan Tao sendiri, ia ketahuan menatap terang-terangan pria tampan itu dan sekarang pria itu sendiri sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Joonmyeon-ssi"

Joonmyeon yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan pria asing itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya ia kesal pun. Lagipula sebagai tuan rumah seharusnya ia lebih sopan dan ramah dalam menanggapi tamunya. Mungkin ia hanya lelah saja karena kemarin cafe EXOtic kedatangan banyak pelanggan. Bagaimana tidak? EXOtic cafe sedang ada promo sejak 2 hari yang lalu dan berakhir pada hari ini. Untung atau tidak untung, para karyawan EXOtic akan diberikan gaji lebih oleh Kibum karena mereka telah bekerja ekstra. Walaupun mengeluh tetap saja harus dilakukan jika tidak ingin dipecat oleh sang bos yang dikenal tegas dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Seketika Joonmyeon merenung, mengingat perkataan Kibum padanya.

"_Joon, besok aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kira-kira baru akan pulang setelah cafe tutup. Aku sudah menitipkan EXOtic pada Hae, tapi selagi kau masih ada di sana tolong kau awasi dia. Kau tahu 'kan Donghae sedang tidak sehat? Maaf merepotkanmu Joon,"_

Pria berambut merah itu melihat jam dinding yang berada di samping atasnya.

09.35

Ia menghela nafas lega, ia masih memiliki waktu untuk berbelanja keperluan masak nanti. Mengingat untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia harus memberi makan 4 orang termasuk dirinya. Joonmyeon kembali menatap pria berambut pirang yang kini telah sibuk memperhatikan ruangan mereka berada. Joonmyeon berdeham pelan untuk menangkap perhatiannya,

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi ke supermarket sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau kutinggal sebentar?"

Kris berpaling memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku segera pergi setelah Tao beres mandi. Ah iya, maaf merepotkanmu dengan Tao menginap di sini,"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Tao anak yang baik. Ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri,"

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum balik, " Begitu ya,"

Keheningan kali ini terasa ganjil bagi Joonmyeon. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa kantung celana jeans ¾ nya dan mengangguk puas saat dompet dan kunci rumahnya sudah ia pastikan berada didalamnya. Di saat itu juga Tao memasuki ruang tamu tersebut sambil mengeringkan surai hitamnya yang masih basah. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dengan corak cipratan cat hitam yang mendominasi setengah dari kausnya dan celana jeans abu pudar yang sedikit ketat hingga bentuk kaki-kakinya terlihat jelas. Ia mengenakan sneakers berwarna hitam putih yang biasa ia pakai untuk kuliah. Sebuah gelang hitam melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ge, apa kau sibuk nanti?"

Kris memandang Tao yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Handuk kecil berwarna merah yang digunakan Tao untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kini ia lingkarkan di sekitar lehernya sambil menangkat kedua bahunya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus apel yang tadi pagi sempat ia tinggalkan di meja dapur.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Tiap kali aku ingin menelpon kantormu selalu saja di angkat oleh sekretarismu − siapa namanya pula?"

Kris tertawa pelan.

"Maksudmu Daesung?"

Tao mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas berisi jus.

"Iya, siapapun dia. Ia selalu bilang bahwa kau sedang ada rapat atau kau sedang ada urusan dengan tamu atau kau tidak berada di kantor, yang nantinya berujung kau pulang malam dan hanya sempat menemaniku membuat tugas-tugas kuliah saja. Kau tahu aku jarang berbicara saat aku mengerjakan tugas 'kan Ge?" tutur Tao lebar.

Kris memutarkan bola matanya. Orang-orang yang baru mengenal Tao mungkin akan bilang bahwa Tao adalah orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Bagian tentang 'pemalu' mungkin ada benarnya, tapi pendiam? Haha. Tao akan menjadi orang yang cerewet sekali mengenalnya dan jika ia merasa nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tahu, Tao. Aku akan menelponmu −"

"Jangan lewat sekretarimu, dia cerewet sekali Ge,"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Adiknya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan terkekeh. Kris mendengus kecil,

"Aku akan menelponmu lewat ponselku Tao. Pastikan kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliahmu saat aku menelponmu,"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memberikan tanda 'OK' menggunakan ibu jarinya sambil menegak habis jus apelnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ransel berisi buku mata kuliah yang harus ia bawa lalu segera mengambil jaket putih tipis miliknya. Tidak lupa ia menaruh handuk yang sedari tadi ia kalungkan di lehernya ke tiang penjemur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Joonmyeon memanggilnya.

"Tao, aku ikut denganmu."

Tao membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Untuk apa Joonmyeon-ge?"

Joonmyeon menghampirinya diikuti Kris yang kini kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja makanan,"

Kris menepuk pundak Tao saat mereka kini telah berada di luar kediaman Kim. Joonmyeon sedang mengunci pintunya mengingat kedua adik kandungnya kini berada di sekolah dan itu meninggalkan rumah itu kosong sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi, maaf telah merepotkanmu Joonmyeon-ssi. Tao, jangan melewatkan kelas-kelasmu dan kerjakan tugasmu itu dengan benar."

Tao hanya mengangguk malas mendengar nasihat kakak kandungnya. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi halo. Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyuman kecil,

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan,"

Kris mengangguk dan ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam dalam saku celananya. Ia menyerahkan benda itu kepada Tao.

Tao membulatkan mata panda-nya dan terkekeh malu.

Kris hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya sambil memukul bahu adiknya pelan.

"Lain kali bawa kunci rumahmu itu bersamamu. Siapa tahu aku akan pulang larut malam dan kau ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugasmu. Kau tidak ingin motor kesayanganmu hilang dicuri bukan? Dasar ceroboh,"

Tao mengangguk malu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baru saja ia hendak pergi kuliah tapi sudah mendapatkan omelan dari Gege-nya sebelum ia sempat di omeli oleh dosennya di tempat kuliah. Nasibnya.

"Iya aku mengerti. Maafkan aku,"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menginspeksi adiknya. Setelah ia puas ia menatap Joonmyeon dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia akan pergi.

Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua kakak-beradik itu berinteraksi sedikit cengo saat ia menyadari bahwa Kris lebih tinggi dari Tao. Tao memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak dapat dibilang pendek. Tingginya adalah 185 cm sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya sekitar 174 cm saja. Ia pikir Tao sudah merupakan salah satu orang tertinggi yang ia pernah temui dalam lingkup pergaulannya, tapi Kris? Ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Tao! Kira-kira tingginya berkisar 187 sampai 189 cm. Joonmyeon terasa ia seperti kurcaci dibandingkan kedua bersaudara itu. Hilang sudah harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

Tao dan Joonmyeon menatap punggung Kris sampai ia masuk kedalam mobil Audi A4 putih miliknya. Kris mengklaksonkan mobilnya dan ia segera melaju membawa mobilnya pergi menuju kantornya. Tao melambaikan tanganya dan berpaling pada Joonmyeon,

"Ayo kita berangkat ge,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat dan mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pinggir jalan. Selama mereka berjalan, Joonmyeon baru teringat sesuatu.

"Apa dia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu untuk bekerja?"

Tao yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan earphone dan memasangkannya pada kedua telinganya.

"Dia tidak perlu kerja setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tapi Gege akan tetap datang ke perusahaan milik Ayah itu hanya untuk memantau saja,"

"Oh.. begitu," kata Joonmyeon singkat.

Sepertinya kakak Tao adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dari apa yang ia dengar barusan, ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pimpinan yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak menelantarkan pekerjaannya meskipun seharusnya ia sedang berlibur saat ini.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah persimpangan dan Tao melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti Joonmyeon-ge! Jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah!" dengan itu Tao segera berlari kecil agar ia tidak terlambat meskipun ia masih memiliki waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Joonmyeon mendengus kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Seharusnya yang bilang berjaga-jaga itu aku. Ada-ada saja anak itu,"

Joonmyeon menatap langit cerah di atasnya. Ia tersenyum saat angin pagi menerpanya, segar sekali rasanya. Ia menghela nafas lega dan merogoh saku celananya lagi untuk memastikan dompet dan kuncinya tidak tertinggal. Ia terhenti.

Ia melupakan sesuatu.

Tidak. Bukan dompet ataupun kunci rumahnya.

Ia tidak mengetahui siapa nama pria tampan berambut pirang itu.

"Aish," rutuknya pelan.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku pagi ini?' pikirnya.

Yang Joonmyeon tidak sadari juga, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali ia mengingat pria jangkung berstatus kakaknya Tao itu.

.

.

.

XOXO

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ ini author update lagi chap 3. Ah ShizukaPark nanya kalo author udh pernah post ini d AFF, iyah kq :) Awalnya memang dari AFF tp iseng post di sini jg. Kalau pengen yang updatenya lebih duluan silakan baca di AFF ajh oke? hehehe.. gomawo udh merhatiin ya ShizukaPark, jgn lupa subscribe ato comment yg d AFF kalo punya acc ;)

Akhirnya yang orang yg di tunggu-tunggu muncul juga

Kris: gw?

author : ya siapa lagi ==a

.

Nde, selamat menikmatinya yoo~ Jangan lupa reviewnya. Oiah, ada gk di antara kalian penggemar KrisKai? uke Kai pastinya == (ultimate bias author Kris sh)

.

Christian_Wu


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine! Kalau iyah KrisKai bakal jadi official couple sedunia ==a

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kai sedang berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan umum. Di sekolahnya padahal terdapat perpustakaan untuk para siswa di sana, tapi karena Kai dikejar waktu mau tidak mau ia harus menuju perpustakaan umum tersebut. Tapi sepertinya ia datang bukan untuk meminjam, mengembalikan atau membaca buku di sana. Terlihat seseorang sedang menunggunya tepat di samping pintu ganda perpustakaan kecil itu sambil menenteng radio yang tadi pagi Kai bawa ke tempat perbaikan alat elektronik.

Orang itu menyengir dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senang ketika mata bulat yang sedikit sayunya tersebut menangkap Kai sedang berlari kecil menuju arahnya.

"Yo Kai! Lama sekali,"

Kai menyengir dan mengibaskan sedikit jaket biru tua yang begitu kontras dengan warna atribut pakaian lainnya. Jaket mengkilap itu sering ia gunakan saat ia menari di jalanan.

Cuaca hari itu tidak panas, sedikit mendung malah. Tapi Jongin telah memacu kakinya untuk berlari dari kampusnya hingga sampai ke perpustakaan umum itu. Tak heran Jongin sedikit berkeringat karena jarak antara sekolahnya itu terbilang jauh ke mana-mana.

"Mianhae noona.. Aku tadi harus menyerahkan tugasku dulu. Aku buru-buru ganti baju dan langsung berlari ke sini," katanya sambil menangkat sedikit ransel abu gelap yang ia tenteng di bahunya untuk mempertekan maksudnya.

Perempuan yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu mengibaskan tangan sambil mulai berjalan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Amber saja. Oh iya, sepertinya hari ini kita harus memotong waktu menari kita. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kru-kru milikku akan sakit dan tidak bisa tampil selama beberapa hari hanya karena hari ini akan hujan," kata perempuan yang lebih akrab dipanggil Amber.

"Apa?", ujar Kai sedikit tidak terima.

Amber menatap mata Kai dari sudut matanya,

"Apa kau tidak melihat berita hari ini? Kota Seoul dan sekitarnya akan diguyur hujan deras. Dan setahuku pembawa berita cuaca yang satu itu selalu tepat memberikan perhitungannya,"

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia jarang menonton televisi lagi semenjak ia sudah menginjak bangku SMA. Jadi normal baginya jika ia sedikit ketinggalan informasi mengenai berita dan semacamnya.

"Apa ini berarti kita tidak jadi memberikan kejutan bagi penonton kita?"

Amber mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia pun merasa bersalah karena harus menunda apa yang telah mereka rencanakan baik-baik selama hampir 1 bulan.

Padahal Amber pun mengharapkan hari ini ia dan teman-teman dance-nya dapat memberikan kejutan bagi para penonton dan fansnya. Siapa yang menyangka penari jalanan seperti mereka memiliki banyak fans yang rela datang ke tempat mereka bernari hanya untuk melihat mereka? Belum lagi penari-penari tersebut memiliki tampang yang membuat mereka terpesona semua.

Kai mendesah kecewa, sepertinya kejutan itu harus ia tunda dulu sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Belum lagi, ia sering mendengar ada orang yang berasal dari suatu perusahaan _entertainment_ sering berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul hanya untuk mendapatkan penari jalanan yang ia pikir berbakat dan bertalenta untuk direkrut ke perusahaannya. Bagaimana Kai dan teman-temannya tidak bersemangat mendengar hal itu? Bahkan sampai Amber pun ikut terbawa-bawa semangat. Biasanya perempuan itu akan bermalas-malasan jika ia harus menampilkan sesuatu yang heboh. Tapi, sepertinya ia hanya menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan semangatnya saja selama ini.

Terkadang pemuda bermarga Kim itu berpikir untuk berhenti kuliah saja daripada seperti ini terus. Ia begitu lelah dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang diberikan tidak tanggung-tanggung oleh gurunya sedangkan ia harus bekerja mencari uang untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Kai bukan siswa berandal seperti yang kalian kira. Ia hanyalah siswa biasa-biasa saja yang ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang. Hanya saja, guru-guru tetap yang berada di sekolahnya memang sangat disiplin dalam memberikan tugas.

Ah... bukannya Kai tidak ingin sekolah. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak perlu karena yang selama ini ia lakukan hanyalah menari dan menari. Ia rela harus berlatih hingga tubuhnya letih sekalipun hanya untuk menampilkan yang terbaik dan sempurna. Sampai-sampai pinggangnya pernah mengalami cidera saat ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlatih hingga subuh. Alhasil, Amber melarangnya untuk berlatih terlalu keras jika hal itu berisiko Kai tidak akan bisa menari untuk seterusnya. Ia tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada Joonmyeon karena ia takut hyung-nya akan terus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai-sampai ia melupakan pekerjaannya. Yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanyalah Amber, sebagian teman-teman menarinya dan Sehun. Kai sempat ketahuan sedang merintih kesakitan saat ia tidak sengaja membenturkan gagang pintu kamarnya ke pinggangnya. Sehun berlari setelah ia mendengar Kai teriak tertahan dan di situlah adiknya mengetahui sakit yang dialaminya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai menjadi bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara mengutarakannya kepada Joonmyeon tentang ia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan dan menyia-nyiakan uang yang telah hyung-nya hasilkan untuk membiayai dirinya dan Sehun. Tapi di satu sisi, Kai ingin mengejar mimpinya menjadi penari profesional. Dan ia sekarang sudah bisa mencari uang untuk dirinya sendiri, ia berpikir untuk apa menyia-nyiakan uang tersebut jika uangnya bisa ia pakai untuk hal-hal berguna seperti misalnya membeli Playstation 3 yang selama ini ia dan Sehun inginkan? −menurutnya−. Iya, bagaimanapun juga Kai masih suka bermain seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Kai menghela nafasnya kencang dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian Amber yang kini sedang menenteng radio berukuran sedang itu di bahunya yang dibilang cukup lebar untuk seorang perempuan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sedang ada masalah?"

Kai hanya tertawa kaku saat ia tertangkap basah oleh seniornya dalam bidang menari. Meskipun Amber selalu menolak dipanggil senior karena keahlian menari Kai lebih hebat darinya.

"Aha ha.. Aku baik-baik saja Amber-noona,"

Amber hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan curiga namun ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menaruh radio yang sedari tadi dibawanya di dekat kakinya. Mereka sudah tiba di tempat biasa mereka menari. Tepat di seberang cafe EXOtic di mana Joonmyeon bekerja. Salah satu alasan kenapa mereka memilih untuk menari di situ adalah cafe EXOtic memiliki banyak pengunjung yang keluar-masuk. Amber tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang sedang menikmati hidangan mereka dengan cara memanjakan mata mereka melalui tarian-tarian.

Pemilik cafe EXOtic itupun mengiyakan usulan yang diberikan Amber padanya sekalian perempuan tomboy itu meminta izin. Ya, hitung-hitung cafenya nanti akan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang karena hal tersebut. Lagipula penari-penari jalanan tersebut memang begitu menghibur pelanggan-pelanggannya bahkan ia pun cukup terhibur dengan _street dancers_ tersebut.

Amber, Kai dan kru-kru dancer yang lainnya kini telah siap dalam posisi mereka. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang yang melewati mereka sebagian menatap dengan tatapan penasaran sedangkan yang lain siap-siap berkumpul mengerumuni mereka. Tak jarang beberapa orang di antara kerumunan itu saling medorong untuk mendapatkan _view_ yang baik dan menyorakkan nama-nama dancer favorit mereka. Kai menyeringai kecil di balik topeng putih yang kini ia kenakan diikuti ketua grup _male dancer _Eunhyuk selaku pasangan menarinya kali ini. Eunhyuk dan Kai saling berpandangan dan menganggukan kepala mereka saat mereka telah siap. Amber menjetikkan jarinya kepada orang yang kini bertanggung jawab dengan bagian radio. Penonton kini tengah berseru-seru meskipun tarian belum di mulai. Lalu perempuan tomboy itu menyeringai,

"_Show time_," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 8! Aku harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Yesung!" sahut seorang bercelemek putih dan berkemeja putih. Celana panjang hitam dan kemejanya terlihat sedikit basah karena saat tadi ia sedang minum, pria yang bernama Yesung tidak sengaja menyenggol sikunya hingga botol minumnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Joongmyeon menyahut dan segera mengambil pesanan yang dititipkan seniornya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan meminta maaf kepada seorang kakek yang sedang menunggu kopi panasnya diantarkan.

"Hei hei! Itu bukan salahku magnae! Suruh siapa kau berdiri di antara pintu itu saat aku sedang terburu-buru! Untung saja sepatu baruku ini tidak apa-apa," sahut Yesung tidak mau disalahkan. Celana jeans abunya ikut kebasahan karena kejadian tadi. Anehnya yang ia khawatirkan adalah sepatu barunya yang ia beli kemarin.

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal, "Kalau aku tahu kau sedang tidak terburu-buru aku tidak akan berdiri di depan pintu itu dasar Kepala Besar!"

Yesung yang sedang berjongkok membersihkan genangan air bersama Kyuhyun balik menatap teman yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan sebal.

"Yah! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dasar Magnae Setan!"

"Nah, sudah tahu kau tua masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil", kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahunya santai dan kembali mengelap lantai yang basah tadi.

Hal itu kontan membuat Yesung darah tinggi.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Dan mereka berdua terus saja beradu mulut yang entah bisa berakhir dengan Kyuhyun hampir membuat Yesung terpeleset jatuh tepat di depan pemiliki ke-2 cafe EXOtic yang kebetulan lewat di samping mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir kosong.

"Hei hei kalian, sudahlah. Apa kalian tidak malu diperhatikan orang banyak? Jika tidak tolong buat ekspresi kalian menjadi lebih lucu. Setidaknya itu akan memuaskan penonton dan siapa tahu bisa menambah kocekku," ujar pemilik cafe tersebut yang bernama Donghae dengan jahil.

Kedua pria yang sedari tadi sedang bertengkar akhirnya menyadari mereka telah disaksikan pelanggan-pelanggan cafe tempat mereka bekerja. Keduanya menarik diri dan membetulkan pakaian masing-masing yang kini sedikit berantakan. Yesung berdeham dan memukul punggung Kyuhyun sebagai balas dendam. Kyuhyun yang tetap tidak mau kalah balik memukul lengannya dengan keras hingga membuat lelaki berambut merah yang lebih tua darinya meringis perih. Mereka terus saling membalas sampai seseorang bertubuh besar menghampiri dan menggetok kedua kepala mereka.

"Aish! Shindong-ah!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menyengir puas saat mereka berdua meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara setelah itu dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai barista. Yesung masih meringis kesakitan karena lengan dan kepalanya kini terasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali membersihkan meja-meja itu hyung. Kalau tidak, aku akan menelpon Kibum dan melaporkan hal ini padanya,"

Yesung mengacak pelan rambutnya karena masih kesal.

"Iya iya aku tahu, cerewet sekali kau ini gendut"

"Tapi si Gendut ini sudah memiliki pasangan yang cantik dan imut," ejek Shindong sambil melesat menuju ruang staff.

"Argh!" Yesung kini meratapi dirinya yang masih berstatus lajang.

Pelanggan-pelanggan perempuan yang mengenakan seragam tertawa geli melihat kelakuan pelayan berambut merah dan berkepala besar itu. Beberapa dari pelanggan tersebut berasumsi mengapa cafe itu dinamakan EXOtic. Mungkin karena keseharian cafe itu diwarnai dengan hal-hal seperti tadi atau mungkin karena pelayan-pelayannya yang eksotis? Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Lihat saja kulit para pelayan itu putih semua, mungkin kecuali untuk pemilik utama cafe itu yang sekarang kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan karena ia sering berada di luar akhir-akhir ini. Tapi entah apapun alasan pemilik cafe itu menamai cafenya EXOtic, cafe itu terasa hangat. Bukan karena setiap cuaca sedang dingin mereka akan menjalankan pemanas ruangan, tapi karena ada rasa hangat kekeluargaan setiap kali mereka memasuki cafe itu yang membuat hati mereka menjadi tenang dan senyum bermekaran di wajah mereka. Itulah keunggulan yang tidak bisa diambil oleh cafe manapun dari cafe EXOtic.

Joonmyeon sedang memperhatikan wajah-wajah ceria yang ada di dalam cafe tersebut. Hatinya pun ikut senang karena para pelanggan puas dengan pelayanan mereka. Ia menghela nafas lega dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang meja barista.

"Kau ambil 5 menit istirahat dulu Joonmyeon. Akan aku gantikan sementara. Kau terlihat membutuhkannya," ujar seseorang dari arah samping kanannya.

Joonmyeon membalikkan wajahnya yang sedang ia kipas-kipas menggunakan tangannya. Ia mendapatkan Kyuhyun sedang menata cangkir-cangkir yang telah beres ia cuci dengan rapi. Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju, ia memang baru pertama kali mengalami bekerja saat cafe EXOtic sedang mengadakan promo jadi wajar saja jika ia belum terbiasa meskipun ia sudah hampir 2 tahun bekerja di situ. Memang jarang sekali Kibum mengadakan promo karena ia merasa tidak perlu.

"Ah, itu tidak perlu sunbae. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan jam kerja promo seperti ini. Apa Kibum-hyung memang sering mengadakan promo?"

"Hm... Tidak begitu sering. Dia baru mengadakan promo sebanyak tiga kali semenjak cafe ini didirikan 6 tahun yang lalu. Kau mau minum?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan lucu sehingga hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya menyodorkan segelas air dingin dan menghela nafas lega sambil mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan. Kedua sikunya menopang tubuh rampingnya.

"Kelakuanmu itu sungguh menggemaskan,"

Joonmyeon yang sedang menegak air minumnya hampir tersedak dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Untung saja airnya sudah ia telan duluan.

"M-maksud sunbae?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang menyadari hal ini berusaha untuk menghindari wajah seniornya yang semakin mendekat.

"Apa kau perawan, Joonmyeon?" bisiknya jahil.

Spontan wajah Joonmyeon memerah akibat perkataan seniornya. Ia hanya bisa memangap seperti ikan. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon tertawa geli. Ah, benar-benar junior baru EXOtic ini sudah mudah dijahili. Joonmyeon telah sah masuk ke dalam daftar target Kyuhyun untuk dijahili.

"Hahaha... Jangan serius begitu Joonmyeon-ah. Aku hanya sedang bercanda,"

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan mulutnya dan kembali menyesap air dingin yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

'Benar-benar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang dan keusilan mereke terhadapku?', batinnya.

Pria yang lebih tua darinya kembali menatapnya dan membuka suara,

"Tapi, sungguh. Apa kau masih perawan?"

Kali ini Joonmyeon sukses tersedak air yang ia minum. Ia memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang sedikit sesak dan menyimpan gelas yang ia pegang ke atas meja didepannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu dan juga sebal.

"Sunbae!"

Tawaan meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Astaga, benar-benar mangsa yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak sabar untuk menjahili Joonmyeon lagi. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah ia mendapati Donghae kini telah berdiri di belakang Joonmyeon sambil menatapnya. Ia berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang hendak memarahi anak nakalnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ah nde nde hyung. Aku tidak akan menggangunya lagi... untuk sekarang. Khe khe khe,"

Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka untuk melayani pelanggan yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari hadapannya dan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dan menepuk punggungnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau kini menjadi sasaran baru Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau jangan menghiraukan dia, dia memang suka menjahili orang. Aku saja kena,"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum canggung. Baru pertama kali ini ia diajak bicara oleh Donghae sang pemilik ke-2 cafe EXOtic. Harus ia akui bahwa Donghae memang tampan dan cantik. Senyumnya begitu menawan meskipun tidak seperti _killer smile_ milik Kibum, namun Joonmyeon yakin tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Donghae. Belum lagi dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan lucu.

Donghae segera menyadari kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ia tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk lagi punggung Joonmyeon kini lebih keras.

"Jangan kaku begitu denganku. Aku tidak menggigit kok. Ngomong-ngomong, jadi kau yang bernama Joonmyeon?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah Joonmyeon. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasi kupu-kupu hitam miliknya untuk mempermudah ia bernafas.

"Ah, ye sunbae. Kim Joonmyeong imnida," katanya sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae tertawa lagi. Ia sudah mulai menyukai pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak salah Kibum menerima dia sebagai karyawan di sini.

"Hahaha... Kau ini. Tidak usah sopan begitu, panggil saja aku Donghae-hyung. Aku merasa tua jika dipanggil sunbae. Wajahku ini masih mulus seperti bayi tahu," katanya bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan malu namun ia menganggukan kepalanya terhadap pernyataan Donghae.

"Nde, Donghae-hyung"

Pemilik cafe itu tersenyum puas.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih enak. Jadi, kudengar Kibum menitipkan aku padamu? Pantas saja,"

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa ada yang salah?

Pria berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menatap Joonmyeon geli.

"Aku bukan mengejekmu kok. Hanya saja aku bisa mengerti kenapa Bummie menerimamu sebagai pelayan di sini,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lega dalam hati. Ia pikir Donghae sedang mengejeknya tadi. Ia tidak mau kesan pertamanya hancur.

"Lalu, maksud hyung apa?"

"Sifatmu yang tenang dan ramah itu membuat Kibum mau menerimamu sebagai salah satu karyawannya. Belum lagi kita semakin kedatangan banyak pelanggan semenjak kau mulai bekerja di sini. Bahkan sepertinya aku mulai tergeser dari daftar orang favorit Kibum,"

"Y-ye?"

"Ahahaha! Aku bercanda Joonmyeon-ah. Mana mungkin Bummie mengkhianatiku. Aku terlalu berharga untuk dibuang olehnya begitu saja," katanya dengan pecaya diri.

Joonmyeon memutarkan bola matanya mendengar perkataan Donghae. Yah, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pria yang ia kira pendiam itu. Ternyata ia cerewet sekali. Tapi tetap lucu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang khawatir hyung?"

Donghae membetulkan poninya yang berantakan dan menatap Joonmyeon bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menarik nampan yang sedari tadi ia pangku dan berdiri.

"Aku dengar dari Yesung-sunbae, Kibum-hyung itu banyak berurusan dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik dan namja-namja tampan selama ia keluar kota," katanya sambil berjalan melewati Donghae dan mengambil cangkir-cangkir kosong dan mengambil uang tips yang ditinggalkan pelanggan tadi.

Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap Joonmyeon akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda tersebut. Ia membulatkan matanya dan melesat menuju ruang staff yang baru di masuki Yesung.

"Yah! Yesung-hyung!" teriaknya terbungkam oleh pintu staff yang ia tutup.

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak menyesal bekerja sebagai karyawan cafe ini. Suasananya begitu nyaman sehingga ia terasa disambut hangat di sini. Pria bertubuh mungil itu segera membersihkan meja di depannya dan membawa cangkir-cangkir tersebut ke arah meja barista yang nantinya akan dicuci oleh Shindong. Sesekali Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada beberapa pelanggan setia EXOtic dan mereka akan tersenyum balik atau hanya melambai sebagai tanda sapaan saja. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan kaca besar di seberangnya memanggil Joonmyeon saat pria yang lebih muda darinya dalam jangkauan jarak bicara normal.

"Hey, bukankah itu adikmu yang waktu itu pernah ke sini bersama perempuan tomboy itu?"

Joonmyeon menatap Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyimpan cangkir-cangkir kotor yang tadi ia bawa di atas nampan kayu.

"Iya. Kim Jongin, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mulai mencuci cangkir-cangkir tersebut.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Kai. Heh, tidak kusangka adikmu itu sangat berbakat dalam menari. Lihat saja bagaimana dia menggerakan badannya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kagum.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan bangga. Memang adik tertuanya itu mungkin tidak sempurna dalam hal pelajaran, tapi dalam hal menari? Joonmyeon tidak pernah meragukannya saat pertama kali ia melihat Jongin kecil sedang menari-nari mengikuti gaya U-Know yang seperti Michael Jackson itu. Hanya saja Kai lebih memilih untuk menari balet, hip hop dan jazz sehingga tariannya terlihat lebih luwes dari penari profesional U-Know.

"Joonmyeon-ah, bisa tolong kau layani pelanggan di meja 11? Aku harus melayani meja 15 dulu," kata Yesung yang lewat di hadapan Joonmyeon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, nde sunbae"

Joonmyeon kembali mengambil nampannya dan segera berjalan menuju meja nomor 11. Dan sekali lagi dalam hari itu Joonmyeon berdiri terpaku saat ia melihat seseorang yang tadi pagi berada dalam pikirannya. Orang itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi, hanya saja kali ini ia mengenakan jaket jeans yang lengannya digulung hingga mencapai batas sikunya. Orang itu sedang melihat ke arah jendela di mana orang tersebut dapat mendengar lagu 'Oppa, Oppa' diputar oleh radio _street dancer _di luar sana. Joonmyeon cepat-cepat tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Ia berdeham pelan untuk menari perhatian orang tersebut.

"Ahem"

Orang itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mennaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya saat ia mendapati Joonmyeon kini berdiri di hadapannya lengkap dengan pakaian yang sama seperti pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di sini Joonmyeon-ssi,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum paksa. Ia segera mengeluarkan catatan kecil beserta pulpen dari kantung kemejanya.

"Anda sudah siap memesan tuan?"

Kris menyeringai kecil namun itu tertutup oleh tangan kanannya yang kini menopang dagu dan jemari panjangnya menutupi bibir kecilnya. Sepertinya pria manis itu sedang tidak mood untuk dijahili, Kris mengangkat kedua bahu lebarnya.

"Aku pesan Classic Chocolate dulu saja, tolong dibuat sedikit manis. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika aku membutuhkanmu," katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela lagi dan memperhatikan _street dancers_ di seberang jalan. Ada satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Joonmyeon mengatup mulutnya rapat karena sebal dengan perlakuan pria jangkung yang sekarang menjadi pelanggan café itu. Joonmyeon segera mencatat pesanannya dan menaruh pulpennya ke dalam kantung kemejanya lagi.

"Baik. Saya akan kembali dengan pesananmu tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Dengan itu Joonmyeon menghampiri meja barista dan memberikan catatan kecil itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kris yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan salah seorang dari _street dancers _di sana selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya seorang pria duduk di hadapannya dan mengikuti arah pandangannya sambil menopang dagu pada kedua tangannya. Jemari-jemari pria tersebut saling berpautan satu sama lain untuk memudahkan pria tersebut menyandarkan dagunya. Jas hitamnya yang berada di lengan bangku kayu yang didudukinya sedikit merosot kearah pangkuannya. Kemeja putihnya masih terkancing rapi lengkap dengan dasi hitamnya yang sedikit di longgarkan. Celana panjang bahan dan sepatu pantofel hitamnya yang memperjelas statusnya sebagai karyawan suatu perusahaan.

Kris tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tarian-tarian menarik di seberang cafe yang sekarang ia tempati.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu, hyung?"

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya menatap wajah Kris sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat.

"Kau yang membayar?"

Kris memutarkan bola matanya.

"Apa gaji yang kuberikan per bulan tidak cukup untuk membeli secangkir kopi saja?"

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menggaruk ubun-ubunnya yang tidak gatal sambil masih memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau mentraktir sekretarismu sendiri?"

Kris membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap pria yang berstatus sebagai sekretarisnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dan menatap malas pria berambut ikal itu.

"Selama aku tidak mengenakan pakaian kantorku, kau itu tetap seniorku. Bukankah sudah menjadi adat istiadat masyarakat Korea bagi orang yang lebih tua untuk mentraktir orang yang lebih muda?" katanya cerdas.

"Hei hei, aku tidak setua itu 'kan?"

Kris menyeringai kecil dan menatapnya dengan gaya yang keren.

"Mukamu tidak menunjukkan umurmu, Daesung-hyung"

Daesung mencibir sedikit kesal. Ia memang tidak pernah menang beradu mulut dengan bosnya yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi harus ia akui, keberadaan Kris lebih nyaman daripada ayah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mungkin karena perbedaan umur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh yang membuat Daesung dapat berbicara non-formal dengannya layaknya ia kepada teman-temannya. Kris juga tidak pernah mempersoalkan keformalan dalam kantornya, tapi itu sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan bagi dia dan bawahan-bawahannya.

"Dasar kau bocah,"

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan bocah yang lebih tinggi dari seniornya sendiri?"

"Aish! Memang sulit beradu mulut denganmu itu Kris. Untung saja kau itu atasanku, kalau tidak sudah kujitak kepalamu itu," ujarnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut ikal berwarna coklat pirangnya.

Kris tertawa pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Daesung pun ikut tertawa, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan bisa menang dari pria pirang yang dapat dibilang keras kepala seperti ayahnya. Layaknya ayah, layaknya anak.

"Ini pesananmu tuan," kata seorang pelayan yang mengampiri mereka.

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengedip bingung. Pelayan ini bukan Joonmyeon.

'Di mana dia...'

Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia mendapati Joonmyeon sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang ia silangkan di atas meja barista. Punggungnya membungkuk sedikit karena tinggi meja itu hanyalah sebatas bawah dadanya saat ia duduk di atas kursi kayu berkaki panjang coklat tua itu sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih kecil.

Daesung mengikuti arah pandangan pria berambut pirang itu dan ia tersenyum jahil. Ia berniat untuk menyinggung hal tersebut namun ia urungkan niatnya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Senyumannya pudar dari wajahnya. Ia menatap Kris yang masih sibuk mengamati pelayan berambut merah yang mungil di sana.

"Kris,"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Daesung. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin yang biasa ia orang-orang lihat mendengar nada serius sekretarisnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Beliau akan sepenuhnya menyerahkan Wu Corp kepadamu,"

Hening.

Kris dan Daesung saling menatap. Daesung memberikan tatapan ragu dan iba sedangkan Kris, entahlah. Ia tidak dapat membaca mimik wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Satu hal yang kadang membuat Daesung pernah percaya bahwa Kris adalah orang yang menyeramkan adalah tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk hingga ke jiwa seseorang yang paling dalam. Ia seperti melihat seekor serigala penyendiri yang buas dan siap menerkam tanpa kita ketahui.

Kris menatap sebentar Classic Chocolate yang kini isinya tinggal setengah cangkir dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menerawang di balik jendela besar. Ia menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

'Jadi, berakhir seperti ini jadinya,' pikirnya.

Terlintas sesuatu di matanya yang tertangkap oleh Daesung, namun hal itu lenyap secepat hal tersebut datang. Kris kembali menatapnya, kini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi lebih 'normal'.

"Aku mengerti,"

Daesung mengedip sedikit terperangah oleh pernyataan Kris. Apa Kris akan merubah pikirannya? Ia memang berharap Kris akan bersedia mengambil posisi tersebut, namun tentu saja itu tidak dapat dipaksakan mengingat Kris memiliki masalah tersendiri yang membuatnya enggan mengambil hak penuh atas perusahaan Wu Corp. Daesung tersenyum kecil dan menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sebanyak apapun ia dan karyawan-karyawan yang mendukung putra sulung Wu Corp itu untuk menerima haknya sebagai pemilik Wu Corp, ia akan menerima apapun keputusan yang dibuat oleh Kris. Jika itu berarti perusahaan yang selama ini ayahnya dan ia jalani harus jatuh ke tangan orang lain yang mungkin tidak sehebat Kris dan ayahnya. Ia akan tetap menghormati segala keputusan yang dibuatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak banyak mengutarakan pikirannya jika itu nanti akan berdampak Kris lebih menutup dirinya dari orang-orang.

Daesung mendesah entah karena lega atau karena lelah. Ia tidak akan banyak berbicara mengenai persoalan ini jika Kris tidak memulainya terlebih dulu. Ia tersenyum lagi sambil memanggil pelayan yang sedang lewat di sampingnya,

"Hei, benar ya kau yang bayar. Aku lapar sekali," katanya sambil menyengir kuda dan memesan beberapa makanan untuknya sendiri.

Kris mengedip terperangah dan mendesah sambil mengusap pelan pelipisnya.

"Iya iya. Pesan apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli,"

Daesung mengusap-usap kedua tangannya sambil masih tetap menyeringai senang. Hari ini ia akan makan puas!

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku saja yang memesan. Kau tinggal makan saja, hyung"

Sekretaris dari Wu Corp itu mengedip seperti orang dungu dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memesankan buatku. Ah ya sudahlah, aku percayakan padamu bos!" katanya semangat sambil membayangkan makanan lezat apa saja yang nanti akan ia santap.

Ia gagal melihat wajah Kris yang penuh dengan seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Daesung merengek seperti anjing karena hidangan yang ia santap tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia menatap Kris dengan kesal dan menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menyantap potongan terakhir daging bakar yang terlihat sangat lezat di matanya. Ia menatap piring miliknya yang hanya tersisa beberapa batang kentang goreng yang porsinya pun tidak cukup untuk memenuhi perut laparnya. Ia merengek lagi.

Kris menatapnya dengan jahil sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari saus. Ia menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya dengan menumpangkan kedua siku di atas meja kayu berukuran sedang di depannya. Ia menatap piring Daesung dan menatap pria yang masih merengek tersebut. Tak lama ia mencomot beberapa batang kentang goreng yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya dan menyantapnya tanpa berdosa.

"Yah! Seenak jidatmu saja mengambil makanan milikku!"

Kris bersenandung kecil dan menatapnya polos.

"Kau tidak memakannya selihatku daritadi, jadi kupikir kau sudah tidak mau lagi", ia kembali menyambar potongan-potongan terakhir kentang goreng milik Daesung sebelum sekretarisnya itu dapat menepak tangannya.

"Ah... Aku kenyang," kata Kris puas sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mengerang.

Daesung mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan mendengus.

"Aish, kau ini. Mentang-mentang kau bosku kau bisa seenak jidat melakukan segala sesuatunya padaku. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan diriku ini eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku cukup baik dengan memberimu kenaikan gaji dan jangan sampai aku merubah pikiranku dan memecatmu sebagai pembersih toilet,"

"Argh! Kapan aku akan menang beradu mulut denganmu!?" kata Daesung setengah berteriak dan kembali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kris menyeringai dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Daesung memang seperti bocah saja, ah cukup kocak untuk menghibur dirinya di kala bosan. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan yang badannya gemuk dan memiliki muka kocak. Pelayan tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"Ah itu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami mengadakan promo. Setiap santapan atau minuman yang kami sediakan dipotong setengah harga. Jadi anda hanya perlu membayar setengah dari total hidangan yang telah anda santap saja, tuan" jelasnya kepada Kris.

Kris mengangguk, ia sempat melihat harga-harga makanan yang ia pesan untuknya dan untuk sekretarisnya sekilas. Ia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Anggap saja kembalian itu sebagai uang tipsmu,"

Shindong membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi tuan, ini terlalu besar untukku!"

Kris memasukkan kembali dompetnya sambil berbicara,

"Kalau begitu berbagilah dengan teman-temanmu," ujarnya santai kemudian menatap pelayan di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

Shindong menjadi gugup namun di satu sisi ia senang mendapatkan uang tips yang lumayan besar. Siapa tahu ia bisa tabung uang ini dan membeli 1 set daging asap untuknya di rumah nanti. Ia kemudian membungkuk sopan sambil menyengir senang.

"Terima kasih tuan! Datang-datang lagi," dengan itu Shindong segera membereskan piring-piring di meja kedua pria di hadapannya dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring di belakang.

Daesung mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak dapat menikmati makanan lezat hari ini. Sepertinya ia harus membeli makanan instan di supermarket habis ini. Ia mengambil jas hitamnya dan berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Aku ada kencan dengan perutku ini,"

Kris tertawa mendengar gurauan sekretarisnya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda perpisahan. Daesung membungkuk hormat padanya, bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah bosnya. Mana mungkin ia hanya pergi begitu saja.

Kris menatap punggung Daesung hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu cafe tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan sekretarisnya.

' _Beliau akan sepenuhnya menyerahkan Wu Corp kepadamu,'_

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia pikir ia masih memiliki waktu yang cukup panjang untuk menikmati harinya selagi ia masih belum menjadi ketua perusahaan besar milik ayahnya tersebut. Tetapi waktu berkata lain dengan keinginannya. Seharusnya ia mengetahui hal ini sejak pertama ia turut andil memegang perusahaan Wu Corp itu saat ayahnya pertama masuk rumah sakit. Meskipun beliau ada di rumah sakit tapi beliau masih dapat menjalankan perusahaannya dengan bantuan putra sulungnya itu dan sekretaris kepercayaannya, Daesung. Daesung berperan sebagai pemberi informasi padanya yang dikirimkan melalui via email atas pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut itu. Untung Kris berada di sampingnya dalam menjalankan perusahaannya, terbukti dengan naiknya tingkat pemasukan Wu Corp sebanyak 5%. Secara kasat mata, angka tersebut tidak memiliki artinya. Tapi dari situ Wu Corp telah memiliki batu pijakan untuk sekali lagi menjadi perusahaan besar yang sukses.

Kris menyadari hal tersebut. Ia memang cukup pandai dan cerdik dalam mengelola perusahaan ayahnya. Ia pikir ia hanya akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sementara waktu saja, karena itu ia tidak terlalu terbebani dengan hal ini. Tapi untuk sepenuhnya menjadi pemegang Wu Corp? Ia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ia khawatir dengan nanti ia setuju menjadi pemilik perusahaan yang ia lakoni sekarang ini ia akan semakin kesulitan meluangkan waktunya untuk Tao, adik satu-satunya. Bahkan ia saja hampir tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pasangan hidup.

Ia mendesah pelan dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap urat-urat kayu yang membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran tak sempurna. Ia tidak sadar seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia mengedip terkejut dan menatap seseorang di samping depannya.

Orang itu tersenyum. Senyumannya kini telihat lebih tulus dibandingkan saat tadi Kris melihatnya di cafe ini.

"Tidak baik untuk melamun. Bisa-bisa nyawamu lenyap begitu saja," candanya dengan suara pelan.

Kris terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi, Joonmyeon-ssi" ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya.

Joonmyeon menatapnya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja jika malaikat pencabut nyawa memang berkenan begitu,"

"Haha... Ada-ada saja kau ini Joonmyeon-ssi"

Joonmyeon ikut tertawa bersama pria berambut pirang itu. Ia membenarkan celemek putihnya dan menenteng kembali nampan kosong yang dibawanya. Ia hendak meninggalkan pria itu tapi sebuah suara membuatnya memandang pria tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Bisa kau ulangi?"

Kris menunjuk kursi di seberangnya yang tadi diduduki sekretaris pribadinya.

"Duduklah. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak tawaran pria tersebut.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi aku masih harus bekerja untuk..." perkataannya menggantung ketika ia mengecek jam dinding yang berada di atas meja barista di belakangnya.

"...15 menit lagi."

Kris mengangguk meskipun ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja"

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan berpaling meninggalkannya untuk mengambil pesanan yang diberikan Yesung kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghampiri pria tampan berambut pirang tersebut saat ia mendapatinya seperti sedang berpikir keras atau melamun. Hatinya tergerak untuk membuat pria tersebut tersenyum dan melupakan sakit yang dialaminya, entah apapun itu. Hatinya sedikit berat menolak tawaran pria tampan tersebut, tapi ia menghiraukan hal itu layaknya angin berlalu.

Ia berjalan melewati pintu masuk cafe EXOtic dan mengalihkan perhatiannya saat seseorang membuka pintu ganda berkaca itu.

"Selamat datang,"

"Hai, hyung!" sapa Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah T-shirt abu gelap yang ia kenakan. Jaket birunya ia tenteng di bahu kirinya sedangkan lengan ranselnya ia genggam di tangan kanan.

"Hai, Kai. Minuman biasa?" tanyanya sebelum ia menaruh pesanan untuk sebuah keluarga kecil. Ia tertawa kecil kepada anak perempuan yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut sang ayah.

"Ah, aku ingin air putih saja hyung. Aku haus sekali," rengek Kai sambil terus mengekori Joonmyeon ke meja barista.

Joonmyeon mengambil lagi 2 pesanan yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja tersebut sambil menganggukan dagunya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tinggal bilang kepada orang itu. Sunbae, bisa kau sediakan air putih untuknya? Dan berhentilah bermain-main dengan ponselmu sebelum kau tertangkap oleh Donghae-hyung,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tidak peduli namun tetap memasukkan ponsel kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia menghadap pemuda berkulit tan dan mengambil sebuah handuk putih kecil lalu menaruhnya di bahu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu teman?" sapanya ramah menyesuaikan dengan umur pemuda tersebut.

Kai duduk di salah satu kursi berkaki panjang dan menyimpan ranselnya di pangkuannya. Ia sedikit mendesah kepanasan sambil terus mengibaskan kerah bajunya.

"Aku ingin sebotol air mineral. Apa kau punya yang dingin?"

"Tentu," kata Kyuhyun berbalik mengambil sebotol air mineral di lemari pendingin.

Ia kembali dan menyerahkan botol tersebut pada pemuda berkaus abu gelap tersebut.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kai sopan.

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir yang belum sempat ia keringkan dan kembali menatap pemuda yang sedang menegak air minumnya dengan cepat.

"Hei, bukankah kau salah satu _street dancer_ itu? Kai, bukan?" tanyanya meskipun ia telah hafal sosok bernama Kai itu. Hanya basa-basi saja. Ia memiliki memori yang kuat dalam mengingat rupa seseorang.

Kai mengedip sebelum mengusap air yang sedikit tumpah ke mulutnya.

"Nde. Dan... kau?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai perkenalan.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ah, Kyuhyun-hyung. Aku pernah mendengarmu dari Eunhyuk-hyung,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Senang ia dapat dikenal dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

"Si Monyet itu membicarakanku? Apa saja yang kau ketahui?

Kai mengangkat bahunya sambil menyimpan air mineralnya ke dalam ransel sebelum melanjutkan,

"Yang kutahu hanya dia sering menjulukimu dengan 'Evil Magnae' "

"Dan perkataannya memang benar," katanya membanggakan diri.

Kai hanya tertawa kaku sebelum pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Kai! Pesankan aku satu Iced Caramel Milk Tea," ujar Amber.

"Aish, noona~ Kau berkeringat," kata Kai sambil berusaha menjauhkan Amber darinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak, Kkamjong? Sudahlah pesankan itu untukku, aku haus sekali~" rengeknya sambil mengusap lehernya yang mulai berkeringat.

Kai merenggut namun tetap memesankan minuman untuk Amber.

Amber kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja barista di belakangnya. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan cafe itu hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk sendiri dekat kaca besar cafe tersebut.

"Eoh? Kris!" ujarnya kaget.

Yang dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya dari ponselnya dan menatap perempuan tomboy yang kini telah berlari kecil menuju dirinya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Amber memukul pelan pundaknya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kris.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Amber! Ingatkan? Kita selalu bermain bersama saat kita masih sekolah dasar," katanya berusaha membuat pria teman bermainnya saat kecil mengingat dirinya.

Kris semakin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia mengedip.

"Amber? Yang dulu sering mengambil bekalku?"

Amber tertawa puas dengan reaksi Kris.

"Nde! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku? Jahat sekali kau ini. Aigoo~ kau semakin tampan saja,"

Kris ikut tertawa sambil menyodorkan tangannya sebagai jabat tangan mereka sejak kecil yang langsung disambut hangat oleh wanita tomboy yang berstatus teman semasa kecilnya. Ia tidak dapat mengenali temannya itu karena potongan rambutnya dan penampilannya yang seperti pria. Ia ingat dulu Amber memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, sekarang? Ia sungguh jauh berbeda namun tetap cantik dan cool dengan gayanya tersendiri.

"Kau semakin seperti pria saja. Kau apakan rambut panjangmu itu?"

Perempuan itu menyengir sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang pucat dengan garis-garis coklat di ujungnya.

"Rambut panjang itu sungguh menggangguku saat menari, jadi aku potong saja."

"Ah, jadi kau yang sedari tadi menari di seberang cafe ini?"

Amber mengangguk mantap.

"Yup. Aku sekarang berprofesi menjadi _street dancer_. Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Mimpi sejak kecil milik perempuan itu tercapai rupanya,

"Aku bekerja di suatu perusahaan,"

Amber seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum ia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Aku pernah melihat wajahmu di koran. Wu Corp bukan? Wuah, kau memang benar-benar sesuatu. Kapan-kapan ajak aku untuk muncul di wacana koran bersamamu, oke?"

Kris memutarkan matanya malas. Sepertinya sifat perempuan itu tidak berubah. Ada-ada saja perkataannya ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus pergi ke wc karena ia sedari tadi telah meminum banyak air. Ia segera bangkit,

"Ah, maaf Amber. Aku harus ke toilet dulu,"

Amber mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli dan menunjuk seseorang di meja barista yang sedang berbicara dengan barista tersebut,

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ada anak kecil yang harus diasuh. Aku harap kita dapat berbicara lagi,Kris. Sampai nanti!" dengan itu Amber pergi meninggalkannya.

Kris berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet sambil sesekali mengangguk saat ia melihat seorang nenek yang merupakan tetangganya tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Karena itu ia tidak melihat seseorang sedang berjalan di arahnya dan mereka akhirnya menubruk satu sama lain. Kalau saja Kris tidak memiliki reflek yang cepat, dapat dipastikan keduanya sudah berada di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan karena mereka menabrak dengan cukup keras. Kris dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang orang tersebut dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Kedua tangan orang tersebut menarik jaket jeans-nya cukup erat karena takut jatuh.

Kris mengedipkan matanya terkejut karena yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya adalah Joonmyeon. Sedangkan kedua pipi Joonmyeon merona dengan manisnya ketika ia didekap oleh pria jangkung berambut pirang dihadapannya. Joonmyeon memang sedang sibuk menghitung pembagian uang untuk biaya makan, biaya Sehun dan untuk keperluan sehari-hari sehingga ia tidak sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Ia begitu terkejut dan takut dirinya akan jatuh sehingga ia menarik erat jaket orang itu. Sampai ia dibawa kedalam dekapan orang tersebut, yang ia duga pria karena ia dapat merasakan dadanya yang lebar dan keras, dan tangan pria tersebut melingkar dengan protektif di pinggangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya karena pria ini begitu tinggi, ia saja hanya mencapai bahu pria tersebut.

'Bagus, orang tinggi ke-3 yang aku temui dalam hidupku. Ya, ampun apa aku hanya satu-satunya pria pendek di dunia ini?' batinnya dengan sedih.

Namun matanya membulat sempurna karena ia...

...berada dalam dekapan pria jangkung tampan yang tadi bertamu ke rumahnya.

Ia tidak sadar pipinya memanas, ia terpukau dengan ketampanan pria tersebut dari jarak yang dekat ini. Ia baru sadar wajah pria tersebut begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Bibir kecil itu terlihat sangat pink dan basah. Mata tajam pria tersebut seperti dapat menatapnya hingga ke jiwanya yang paling dalam. Joonmyeon merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat ia sadar mereka berada dalam posisi yang dapat dikatakan...seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Joonmyeon-ssi?" suara berat itu kini membuat badannya bergertar karena terdengar sangat dekat.

_Hangat._

Kris menatap Joonmyeon dengan khawatir jika ia telah melukai pria mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menangkap Joonmyeon berdeham kecil dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dalam dekapannya. Kris membiarkan itu sambil terus menatapi Joonmyeon dengan seksama. Dirinya melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang berpaling darinya memerah dan itu kontan membuat Kris menyeringai kecil.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. M-maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi," kata Joonmyeon sedikit terbata.

Ia tidak menyadari pria tampan di hadapannya masih menyeringai. Kris mencoba-coba untuk meyakinkan dugaannya dengan menggenggam tangan yang berbanding kontras dengan tangan besarnya. Joonmyeon menatap tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh pria tersebut dan mendongakan kepalanya, suatu kesalahan besar.

Wajah pria itu begitu dekat dengan dirinya, lagi. Joonmyeon sontak menundukkan lagi kepalanya karena malu.

"Apa kau yakin?" bisik Kris dengan lembut. Nafasnya terhembus pelan ke wajah merona pria mungil berstatus pelayan tetap cafe EXOtic tersebut.

Dalam hatinya ia sedang menunggu reaksi pria mungil berambut merah itu dengan tidak sabaran. Astaga bibir merah milik Joonmyeon itu terlihat begitu memikat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia melihat Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lucu, mungkin ia guugp? Apa ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Kris bisa saja sudah mencumbunya dan mungkin melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' padanya saat itu juga kalau saja ia bukan seseorang yang memiliki etika dan kehormatan.

Ia mengedip saat ia melihat ada sesuatu di ujung bibir menggoda Joonmyeon. Ia mengusap ujung bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya, menghiraukan keterkejutan pria mungil tersebut untuk menyingkirkan benda tersebut.

Untuk yang keempat kalinya, Joonmyeon mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Untung saja mereka berada di bagian ruangan yang sedikit tertutup oleh dinding kayu menuju wc, jika tidak... ya, Joonmyeon entah harus bagaimana untuk mengubur dirinya. Matanya hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan membulat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ada sisa tissue di sana. Aku hanya membantumu membersihkannya," kata Kris masih berbisik.

Mengapa pula pria jangkung itu harus berbisik? Pikiran Joonmyeon melayang ke sana.

Ia juga menyadari tangannya masih digenggam oleh pria tersebut. Astaga, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka? Bagaimana jika Donghae yang melihat mereka? Parahnya, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang dikenal sebagai Evil itu yang mendapati mereka dalam posisi seperti ini? Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?

Mata cokelat gelap Joonmyeon tergesa-gesa menatap kiri dan kanan. Tubuhnya sedikit tersontak saat ia mendengar pria berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan. Pria jangkung itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh besarnya seperti akan memeluk. Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya rapat karena malu dan gugup.

Gugup?

"Kau... sungguh menggemaskan,"

Sungguh, jika dirinya dan tomat dapat bersaing, ia hampir menyaingi warna sayur atau buah tersebut.

"M-mwo?" ujarnya tidak yakin.

Kris hanya terkekeh lagi mendengar respon lemah dari Joonmyeon. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kecil Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum jahil. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan berdiri santai.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali bekerja, Joonmyeon-ssi. Kau tidak ingin dicap sebagai pelayan yang malas bekerja bukan?"

Dengan itu, ia akhirnya melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang panjang menuju pintu toilet.

Joonmyeon akhirnya tersadar ia masih dalam shift kerjanya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap kiri dan kanan dengan gugup sampai akhirnya ia segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Kris terburu-buru. Ia membetulkan kemeja putihnya yang padahal tidak berantakan. Ia berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang masih tercetak di wajah putihnya. Ia juga menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat ketika ia melihat Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati wajah kakak kandungnya yang merah. Amber sudah pulang terlebih dahulu setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan terkekeh gugup.

"Ah,emm... Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar mengusap wajahku dengan tissue,"

Memang ia sedang membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan tissue di dalam toilet di depan wastafel berkaca. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia berharap Kai akan menerima bualannya.

Kai sekali lagi menaikkan alisnya, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserahmulah. Oh iya, aku pulang bersamamu ya, hyung? Kapan shift kerjamu selesai?"

Joonmyeon yang masih merasa gugup karena kejadian tadi melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas meja barista.

"Kira-kira s-satu setengah jam lagi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kai mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari ranselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Joonmyeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kembali bekerja. Untungnya warna merah merona di pipinya sudah pudar. Gawat bisa-bisa jika dilihat oleh yang lain, hidupnya tidak akan tenang jika terus diganggu oleh gurauan-gurauan Kyuhyun terlebih-lebih.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Bisa kau tolong ambilkan obat flu untukku di ruangan Kibum?" teriak Donghae.

"Ah, nde Donghae-hyung!"

Ia bergegas menuju ruangan pemilik utama cafe EXOtic dan mencari obat flu untuk Donghae di balik laci meja kecil yang tersimpan di pojok ruangan. Saat ia kembali keluar ia melihat pria jangkung tersangka yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi gugup dan tidak karuan. Pria berambut pirang itu melihat ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Joonmyeon memukul kepala orang tersebut. Sayangnya, ia pasti akan kesusahan mengingat tingginya saja hanya mencapai bahu orang tersebut.

Dan ia masih belum mengetahui nama pria tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**XOXO**

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ maaf baru update. Belum kepikiran gimana nambahin Krisho momentnya jadi, maaf kalo moment mereka di situ kurang memuaskan ;A;**  
**

Ah iyah, mulai dari chapter ini sampe chapter berikutnya bakal dibikin lebih panjang words nya. FYI :p

Apalagi ya, oiah.. buat yg minta KaiHun moment mungkin bakal author masukin di beberapa chapter yg akan datang. Mian yh ;A; tp yg pasti author bakal masukin moment" chara yg ada di sini kq ekekekek

Siapa di sini yg udh nonton TenCent Interview? Astaga Kris di situ bener" lucu TTwTT trus dya ketawa flustered gitu pas di suru ngelakuin aegyo ommoooooo

My Kris TTwTT #plak

Ada KrisHo moment juga! Astaga Kris bener" ngetroll pas d tanya sama MC kenapa baba sama mama gk duduk barengan ==a

Oiah, bagi yang belum tahu.. SMTOWN official youtube channel udh ngeluarin MV making film Wolf xD | Hint : ada Taoris moment bagi yang ngespot :p, bentar bgt soalnya

Sekali lagi, Krisnya cakeeeeppp TTwTT *plak

Cukup. Ahem. Anywaaaay, review yah ^^ Gomawo~ 3

.

.

Christian_Wu


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine!

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Hyung, ppali~", ujar Kai sambil berlari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan ransel.

Langit sudah menitikkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Orang-orang mulai sibuk berlari-lari untuk mencari tempat berteduh atau bergegas ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak jarang ada orang tua yang sedang berusaha membujuk anak-anak mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah agar tidak sakit.

"Aku tidak memiliki kaki yang panjang seperti kau, Kai~", rengek Joonmyeon.

"Ah sudahlah hyung. Sedikit lagi sampai, Sehun juga sudah menelponku berkali-kali,"

Hanya tinggal beberapa rumah lagi yang mereka lewati agar sampai pada tujuan. Kai hampir saja terpeleset kakinya sendiri jika ia tidak sigap untuk menghindari seekor kucing yang berlari begitu cepat di depannya.

"Aish, kucing sialan" rutuknya kesal.

Mereka kembali berlari lagi, kini lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya karena hujan mulai deras. Beruntung hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja untuk sampai di rumah mereka. Joonmyeon dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya. Ia merasakan dirinya didorong kecil oleh adik tertuanya saat ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu rumah mereka. Ia mendengus pelan saat Kai melepas sepatunya sembarangan dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi di lantai atas. Putra tertua keluarga Kim itu membungkuk dan melepas sepatu miliknya sendiri, tidak lupa ia simpan di rak sepatu kecil di pinggir dinding. Ia merapikan milik Kai juga dan menyimpannya tepat di sebelah sepatu miliknya.

"Sehun! Ayo cepat keluar! Aku ingin mandi~" samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kai di lantai atas.

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kamar mandi lantai bawah saja!? Aku juga sedang mandi tahu!" balas Sehun sebal.

"Argh, aku tidak mau! Ayo ppali~ Kenapa tidak mandi berdua saja?"

"Mwo!? Kita ini sudah besar Kai! Apa kau tidak punya malu eoh!?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Ppali ppali!"

Seperti itulah yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka dan melepaskan jaket biru yang tadi Kai pinjamkan padanya. Jaketnya memang tidak terlalu basah, tapi tetap saja harus ia cuci karena jaket tersebut sudah terkena keringat adiknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Lelah sekali hari ini, tapi hitung-hitung ia akan digaji lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, lumayanlah sebagai uang sakunya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi telentang dan ia mengela nafas dengan puas. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan stiker bintang yang menyala-nyala dengan ekspresi wajah yang tenang. Lama-kelamaan ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat ia berusaha mengingat makanan apa yang akan ia siapkan untuk nanti malam.

'Apa sebaiknya aku membuat nasi goreng kkimchi saja ya? Hmm... Kkimchi sudah, daging sapi sudah, apa lagi yang kurang ya? Bibir−'

_MWO?_

Bibir?

Tunggu.

Ia terbangun dari posisi telantangnya dengan cepat. Kedua bola matanya membesar akibat pikirannya sendiri.

'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?'

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti kilas balik, ia merasakan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Tubuhnya yang terasa hangat saat didekap oleh orang tersebut. Bagaimana orang itu berbisik padanya. Ia bahkan ingat nafas orang itu beraroma daging asap yang mungkin tadi menjadi santapannya dengan sedikit aroma mint.

Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia bahkan masih dapat mengingat aroma tubuh pria tersebut yang maskulin namun menenangkan. Joonmyeon sedikit meraba sudut bibirnya yang tadi siang disentuh oleh jari pria berambut pirang itu. Jantungnya kembali berdebar mengingat dekatnya wajah mereka pada saat itu. Orang itu berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan suaranya yang berat tapi sedikit serak.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan tersebut. Ia menarik bantalnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal tersebut, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya.

Sayangnya pikirannya masih memutar perkataan pria tersebut.

'_Kau...sungguh menggemaskan'_

'Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba...berkata seperti itu?'

Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya karena malu.

'Aku jadi seperti seorang gadis saja,' batinnya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan dirinya dari pikirannya tersebut. Sebuah pengalihan yang bagus.

"Hyung?"

Sehun.

Joonmyeon berjalan kecil menuju pintunya sambil memeluk bantal putihnya dekat ke dada.

"Sehunah? Waeyo?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di depannya memandangi dirinya dengan aneh. Handuk kecil hitam kesayangannya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan lengannya yang masih terasa basah.

"Apa kau sedang demam, hyung? Wajahmu merah," kata Sehun sedikit khawatir.

Joonmyeon menjadi sedikit gugup karena ditanya begitu oleh adiknya. Ia terkekeh sambil mengibaskan kerah bajunya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya kepanasan tadi,"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setahunya, diluar sedang hujan dan dapat dipastikan cuaca sedikit dingin karena itu. Ia sedikit melirik ke dalam kamar Joonmyeon, kaca jendelanya terbuka. Sepertinya Joonmyeon menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Apa boleh hari ini aku bermain sampai malam bersama Kai dan Tao-hyung? Besok hari Minggu 'kan hyung. Boleh ya?,"

Joonmyeon menatap keatas seolah sedang berpikir. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda iya.

Sehun memberikan sebuah kekehan pelan sambil mengepalkan salah satu lengannya dan mempraktikan sebuah _fist pump_. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu berlari kecil menuju anak tangga dan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Joonmyeon segera menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan. Ia mengeluarkan sayur kkimchi dan daging mentah yang tadi pagi ia simpan di kulkas dan menyimpannya di atas meja dapur. Ia bersenandung pelan saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan baskom berukuran sedang dari lemari di atas meja dapur. Lagu itu ia sering dengar dari ibunya saat Joonmyeon sedang sakit dan susah tidur. Joonmyeon sedikit tersenyum mengingat kenangan bersama ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok wanita yang bagaikan malaikat baginya. Hati kecilnya masih berharap agar ini semua hanyalah sebuah lelucon dan kedua orangtuanya masih ada bersamanya.

Ia menatap meja makan yang berada di dekat dapur tersebut. Ayahnya biasa sedang mengusili Sehun dengan membuat ekspresi yang menyeramkan. Kai memandang wajah ayahnya dengan bosan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sendok ke piring makannya, menunggu ibunya selesai memasak bersama putra sulung keluarga Kim tersebut. Ketiga orang tersebut akan segera memberhentikan aktivitas masing-masing saat sang ibu dan kakak akhirnya membawa makanan yang telah mereka masak. Ibunya yang akan membagikan makanan kepada masing-masing dari mereka sesuai porsi sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala Sehun dan Kai yang langsung menyambar makanannya. Ayahnya akan tertawa dan mencium sang ibu secara diam-diam, sayang Joonmyeon selalu menangkap basah mereka dan dilanjutkan dengan sang ayah menutupi rasa malunya dengan memuji masakan yang dibuat istri dan anaknya.

Joonmyeon menatap nanar kursi tempat ayahnya duduk. Ia sungguh merindukan beliau. Ia sangat rindu dengan suasana keluarga mereka. Tawa keras sang ayah saat Kai, Sehun dan dirinya sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya. Bagaimana cerewetnya sang ibu saat ayahnya selalu turut andil menjahili wanita tersebut bersama Joonmyeon. Terlebih lagi, Joonmyeon merindukan wajah ceria ayahnya dan wajah teduh ibunya.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sebanyak apapun ia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak kunjung selesai, ia tidak dapat memutar waktu dan mengembalikan semuanya itu. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada, kecelakaan mobil itu memang tidak dapat dihindari. Mereka tidak sempat memberi salam perpisahan satu sama lain. Joonmyeon berusaha keras untuk menghidupi ia dan kedua adiknya meskipun kedua orangtuanya telah memberi sejumlah uang besar sebagai warisan untuknya dan kedua adiknya. Tapi ia menyimpan uang tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat ada hal genting terjadi. Beruntung Sehun mudah beradaptasi dengan hilangnya kedua orantuanya dari foto kehidupan mereka. Meskipun Joonmyeon tahu adik termudanya itu hanya berusaha tegar dan tidak lemah. Sedangkan Kai adalah orang kedua setelah Joonmyeon yang masih sedikit sulit menerima kepergian orangtua mereka. Ia baru dapat melupakan mereka setelah ia berusia 16 tahun dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk menari bersama para _street dancer_ yang menjadi keluarga kedua Kai.

_Trak._

Pria berambut merah itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat sendok kayu yang ia pegang terjatuh. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan dan berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi.

'Hwaiting Kim Joonmyeon!' ia menyemangati diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai kecil. Ia sedang tidak menunggu antrian untuk membeli apa yang dijual di kedai tersebut. Ia terlihat sedang menggengam sebuah ponsel dalam tangannya. Tangan yang satunya lagi ia pangku ke pinggangnya, sepertinya ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Argh... lama sekali,"

Gagal melakukan panggilan, ia mencobanya sekali lagi. Kini kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan sedikit karena tidak sabar.

"_Wei?_"

Akhirnya.

"Gege!"

"_Apa kau perlu berteriak seperti itu, Tao?_"

Tao mendengus kesal.

"Habis kau lama sekali. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"_Aku tadi baru dari toilet. Sekarang aku sedang menyetir,_"

Pemuda jangkung berambut hitam itu menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan kakak kandungnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menjemputku?"

Ia dapat mendengar suara klakson mobil dari seberang sana. Kris tidak memberikan respon untuk beberapa saat, ia sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Kau ada dimana?"

Tao melihat sekelilingnya dan menangkap sebuah plang yang bertuliskan nama jalan. Sayangnya ia masih tidak terlalu mahir dalam membaca hangeul meskipun ia sudah hidup di Korea selama beberapa tahun. Untuk kemampuan berbicara ia sudah bisa menguasainya meskipun aksen bahasa ibunya masih cukup kental.

"Erm... Aku tidak bisa membaca nama jalannya, Ge. Tapi aku rasa aku berada sekitar daerah Gangnam,"

Kris mendesah.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengasah kemampuan membaca hangeul-mu lagi Tao. Aku akan mengajarimu saat aku ada waktu,"

Tao terkekeh malu. Di sisi lain ia senang karena kakaknya dan dirinya akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja seperti mereka masih kecil. Tao bisa mengerti dengan kesibukan Kris. Ia tidak pernah memaksanya untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya terus, apalagi ditambah dengan Kris yang kini sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayah mereka. Tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa kakaknya selalu meliburkan diri setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, ia tidak sungkan untuk merengek memohon kepada Kris untuk bermain.

Bermain?

Ya, terkadang mereka akan bermain game atau apapun yang dapat mereka mainkan.

Atau hanya sekedar duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka untuk menonton drama favorit Tao atau hanya berbincang-bincang saja untuk mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari. Tao yang membuat Kris berjanji untuk selalu pulang ke rumah setiap ia ada kesempatan. Tao tidak ingin kakak satu-satunya yang ia sayangi terlalu lelah sampai harus jatuh sakit. Alasan lainnya adalah Tao tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus orang yang sakit. Ia dan kakaknya memang payah dalam masalah mengurus orang yang sakit, apalagi tentang makanan. Beruntung Tao dapat berkenalan dengan Joonmyeon. Hitung-hitung ia tidak lagi harus memesan makanan cepat saji yang tidak sehat.

"Kau sedang berdiri di depan kedai kecil?"

Tao mengedipkan matanya terkejut mendengar suara berat Kris menyambut telinganya lagi. Ia melihat ke arah belakang kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya. Kau sudah sampai Ge?"

"Aku ada di seberang," Kris memutuskan sambungannya.

Tao memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sambil melihat-lihat ke seberang. Ia mendapati mobil Audi A4 milik Kris dan bergegas menuju ke sana. Ia melewati _zebra cross_ dengan terburu-buru karena ia merasakan rintik hujan mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. Ia segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut tepat di samping kursi pengemudi. Tidak lupa ia pakaikan sabuk pengaman sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau sudah selesaikan tugasmu?"

Tao mengangguk mantap dan memberikan tanda 'OK' dengan ibu jarinya. Ia kemudian mengambil ranselnya dan merogok-rogok ke dalam. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Kris saat ia menyerahkan benda yang tadi ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya.

"Ini Ge. Tadi aku sempat lewat ke sebuah toko buku dan kebetulan aku melihat ini di bagian _'New Arrival'_," jelas Tao dengan perasaan sedikit bangga di hatinya.

Tentu saja. Jarang sekali ia dapat membelikan sesuatu untuk kakaknya itu. Setiap kali Tao menawarkan sesuatu pada Kris, ia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan Tao tidak perlu menggunakan uang jajannya. Yang ada adalah ia sering dibelikan sesuatu oleh Kris, terutama tas Gucci. Kakaknya tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang besar hanya untuk membelikannya tas dengan merk kesukaannya. Meskipun awalnya memang bermula dari Tao sering merengek padanya untuk dibelikan tas Gucci. Dan entah apa yang kurang dari kebaikan kakak kandungnya tersebut, Kris tetap memberikan uang saku yang besar kepada Tao, yang tentu saja Tao syukuri dengan amat sangat. Dasar panda.

Kris menatap benda yang disodorkan Tao kepadanya dan ia mengedip terkejut. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya itu saat ia memegang benda tersebut dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga! Ini yang aku cari-cari," katanya senang.

Tao dapat membayangkan dirinya sendiri menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Memang tidak salah ia membelanjakan uangnya hanya demi sebuah majalah untuk kakaknya. Bukan majalah biasa-biasa, untuk Kris itu adalah hal yang berharga. Ia sudah selama ini mencari majalah tersebut yang hampir terjual habis di Seoul.

"Berapa banyak yang kau habiskan untuk membeli ini?"

Tao mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli sambil bersandar ke kursi mobil. Ia menguap lebar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, ia mulai merasa lelah.

"Kau tidak usah menggantikannya, Ge. Dompetku masih terlalu tebal karena kau sering mengisinya. Hampir saja dompet kesayanganku ini rusak kalau aku tidak segera membelanjakan isinya," Tao mendengus bercanda dan menyilangkan kedua lengan berototnya di depan dada.

Kris tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyimpan majalah basket yang dipegangnya ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang dan segera menyalakan melajukan mobilnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kalau itu memang yang kau mau,"

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih keluar dari mulutnya. Tao memang tidak mengharapkannya, tapi ia sudah cukup bangga melihat kakak kandungnya terlihat begitu senang layaknya anak kecil. Setidaknya ia bukanlah adik yang tidak berguna dan manja.

Suara keroncongan perutnya memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil. Tao mengerang, lupa bahwa dari siang ia belum menyantap apa-apa. Ia terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya sampai-sampai ia jadi lupa membeli makanan di kantin kampusnya.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao dari sudut ekor matanya.

Ia mendapati Tao menggeleng lemah. Sepertinya adik satu-satunya itu terlalu serius dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, lagi. Ini memang sudah pemandangan yang aneh baginya. Salah satu alasan ia terkadang menemani Tao mengerjakan tugasnya adalah memantaunya agar ia tidak lupa untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia tidak pernah meragukan adiknya jika ia sudah serius dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena terlalu fokus adiknya tersebut terkadang lupa untuk mengisi tenaganya. Oleh karena itu Kris selalu berusaha untuk ikut menemani adiknya mengerjakan tugas yang dibawa pulang ke rumah. Hitung-hitung ia juga bisa menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya pulang atau hanya sekedar memantau presentase keuangannya dari laptop.

"Ah, kita ke rumah Joonmyeon-ge saja. Ia selalu masak masakan yang enak-enak setiap hari. Kau sudah makan Ge?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba semangat saat ia membayangkan masakan enak Joonmyeon dan matanya melirik Kris.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Joonmyeon? Memasak?

"Joonmyeon-ssi... ia bisa memasak?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Joonmyeon-ge hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adik-adiknya, jadi ia yang bertanggungjawab mengurusi rumah termasuk memasak. Yaa, terkadang adik-adiknya akan membantunya mencuci baju atau merapikan kamar mereka setidaknya. Dan setiap aku datang, aku yang membantunya mencuci piring sehabis makan," jelas Tao pelan.

Kris mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Begitu rupanya. Ia pikir pria mungil itu menyewa pembantu atau apa. Dan tadi Tao bilang, ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan adik-adiknya?

Putra sulung bermarga Wu tersebut menginjak rem saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala. Hujan turun dengan deras saat ini dan ia segera menyalakan _wiper_ mobilnya agar pandangannya tidak tertutupi air yang mengalir ke depan kaca mobil.

Lampu hijau menyala. Ia segera melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Tao,"

"Hmm?"

Tao yang sedang menyandarkan badanya ke samping sambil melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di sampingnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kris tidak dengan segera merespon karena ia sedang berusaha mengingat jalan menuju rumah kediaman pria mungil bermarga Kim.

"Kenapa ia hanya tinggal bertiga saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, Tao membalikkan wajahnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ah, tentang itu... Sebaiknya kau tanya saja langsung padanya, Ge. Aku tidak enak membicarakan kehidupan privasinya," jelas Tao sambil menggaruk hidung mancungnya menggunakan telunjuknya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak bertanya apapun lagi sehabis itu.

Pria tertua dalam mobil itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk mereka agar bisa sampai ke rumah tersebut.

"Ayo turun Ge, aku sudah lapar sekali. Joonmyeon-ge pasti sudah selesai memasak," kata Tao dengan nada girang.

Ia sudah tidak sabar menyantap makanan lezat Joonmyeon dan memuaskan naga yang berada dalam perutnya itu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti anak kecil saja. Ia sempat melihat ke langit sebentar melalui kaca mobil.

'Apa tidak akan berhenti?' pikirnya.

Ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan mengambil majalah basket yang tadi ia simpan dibelakang sebagai penutup kepalanya. Tao sudah melesat duluan ke dalam rumah Joonmyeon dan menunggunya di depan pintu bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kurus. Kris berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dan ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam untuk menghindari cuaca yang semakin dingin di luar sana. Apa langit pada hari itu begitu sedih? Ataukah para peri air sedang menaburkan air kehidupan yang berlebih untuk mahkluk-makhluk di Bumi ini? Entah apapun alasannya, yang pasti orang-orang tidak mau jatuh sakit karena terserang flu atau mengigil kedinginan.

"... Tao-hyung, nuguseyo?" sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar di telinga Kris.

Ia berbalik menghadap asal suara tersebut dan melihat adiknya sedang bersama pemuda berambut pirang pucat. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dan menarik ujung baju Tao dengan jari-jarinya.

Tao menatap Sehun dengan gemas karena kelakuannya yang lucu. Sehun memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tetap saja ia berperilaku seperti satu. Tao berdeham kecil dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Sepertinya Sehun merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kris.

Tunggu.

Wajah Kris memang selalu seperti itu.

"Sehunah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu?" tanya seseorang dari dapur.

Perhatian Sehun kini teralihkan oleh suara putra tertua bermarga Kim. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kakak tertuanya tetapi sebelum ia memberikan satu tatapan penuh tanya kepada pria jangkung yang datang bersama Tao.

"Sudah, hyung~ Aku boleh main sampai malam 'kan hari ini?"

Suaranya menjauhi tempat dimana Tao dan Kris masih berdiri. Tao akhirnya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik lengan Kris.

"Ayo Ge, aku lapar"

Tidak lupa ia menyuruh Kris untuk menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Joonmyeon memang sangat menjaga kebersihan rumahnya dan itu sudah menjadi salah satu peraturan yang dibuat olehnya untuk selalu menyimpan sepatu pada rak sepatu sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Dua Wu bersaudara akhirnya memasuki ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang sedang menata piring. Joonmyeon masih belum sadar ada kehadiran orang baru di rumahnya. Sehun sesekali menatap Kris yang berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlalu mengintimidasi −yang tentu saja percuma−.

Tao mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Sehun yang sekarang telah mengambil jatah makanannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatapi makanan yang berada di piring Sehun seperti anjing yang kelaparan.

"Ish... Tao-hyung~ berhenti memelototi makananku! Ini punyaku!" rengek Sehun sambil mencoba menutupi makanannya dari pandangan Tao.

Tao tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian berhenti, sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang. Kepalanya berbalik menghadap kakaknya yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang terhadap nasi goreng kkimchi yang sedang disiapkan Joonmyeon. Memang aroma hidangan tersebut begitu menggoda selera makan sehingga Kris rela menyediakan satu ruangan lagi untuk perutnya.

Tao menyeringai.

"Nasi goreng ini terlihat sangat enak, Ge. Kau mau mencoba?"

Pertanyaan Tao berhasil membuat Joonmyeon menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati pria tampan yang senang menjahilinya berada dalam rumahnya lagi. Melihat wajah pria tampan tersebut sontak membuat pikiran Joonmyeon melayang lagi kepada adegan mereka di depan toilet. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan gambar tersebut dari otaknya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terpicu karena gugup.

"Ah, kau datang lagi rupanya" katanya berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Entah mengapa setiap kali menatap pria itu saja sudah membuatnya menjadi gugup seperti ini.

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Joonmyeon. Ia juga ikut tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tao menyarankanku untuk datang ke sini bersama dia. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak ini,"

Ke mana perginya sosok pria jangkung yang jahil itu? Apa sekarang ia sedang berpura-pura? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di benak Joonmyeon. Aura pria ini jadi berbeda dengan yang tadi siang bersamanya saat mereka berdua... kau tahulah.

"Ah, tentu tidak. Apa kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam? Kebetulan aku membuat banyak," tawarnya sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya sebelum makan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon menatapnya dan tersenyum, memberikan jawabannya secara non-verbal. Kris kemudian mendudukan dirinya di ujung meja, tepat di seberang tempat duduk Joonmyeon. Pria manis itu kemudian mengisi piring milik tamunya tersebut lalu mengisi piringnya sendiri dan akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk. Ia menatap pria berambut pirang yang kini terlihat bingung karena mereka tidak segera makan.

Ah, betul juga.

Pria itu tidak tahu mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran satu anggota keluarga lagi sebelum mereka akhirnya mulai makan bersama.

"Ah, maaf. Adik pertamaku sedang mandi. Kami memang tidak akan mulai makan sebelum semua anggota keluarga telah hadir di sini. Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu,"

Kris membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'o' dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia ingat Tao sempat menyebutkan Joonmyeon memiliki 2 adik lelaki. Menunggu untuk saat ini tidak menjadi masalah dengannya. Toh ia sedang tidak memiliki dokumen-dokumen di rumah yang harus ia cepat-cepat selesaikan. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar meja makan tersebut. Kedua mata cokelat gelapnya mendapati Tao sedang terkekeh menertawakan pemuda berambut pucat yang ia masih belum ketahui namanya. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda tersebut secara diam-diam.

'Adik pertama sedang mandi. Lalu, ini pasti adiknya yang paling kecil. Tapi kenapa... aku tidak melihat kemiripan diantara dia dan Joonmyeon?'

Pikirannya buyar saat seseorang berambut coklat gelap dan berpakaian hanya dengan kaus putih oblong dan celana putih tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai pirang pucat yang sedari tadi ia amati. Ia mengedip dan menegakkan postur tubuhnya ketika pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengamatinya.

"Hyung, siapa dia?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Joonmyeon mendelikkan matanya kepada Kai, sedikit kesal dengan ketidaksopanan adik tertuanya. Sehun yang menyadarinya dengan cepat menyikut lengan Kai yang menopang badannya di dudukan kursi. Kai mengaduh kesakitan dan juga terkejut, namun ia segera menyadari kesalahannya. Dengan cepat ia menambahkan kata 'maaf' tapi tidak membungkukan kepalanya. Putra tertua bermarga Kim mendesah karenanya.

Tao hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian dan sedikit menendang kaki Kai sebagai tanda afeksi. Yang di dapatnya adalah tendangan yang cukup kencang dari Kai dan juga sebuah seringaian jahil.

"Sudah, sudahlah kalian ini. Berhenti bermain-main dan cepat makan sebelum dingin,"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Tao, Kai dan Sehun dengan segera menyambar masakan yang dibuat oleh Joonmyeon. Kris yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kelakuan para pemuda yang kini terlihat seperti anak-anak. Seingatnya dulu ia tidak pernah seperti itu. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil suapan pertama dan mengunyahnya.

Ia cukup terkejut. Masakan Joonmyeon memang sangat enak. Tidak hanya dari aroma dan fiturnya saja melainkan rasanya pun bagaikan masakan restoran ternama. Ia lalu mengambil suapan berikutnya dan terus seperti itu. Sayang ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikan eskpresi wajahnya. Awalnya Joonmyeon takut pria tampan itu tidak menyukai masakannya. Tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh pria tersebut, ia tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman yang tersembunyi terukir di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menyantap makanan yang berada dalam piringnya sendiri.

Sesekali terlihat Kai dan Sehun akan bermain-main saat mereka makan. Kaki mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Sehun berusaha untuk menendang tumit Kai dan hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang. Kai mencolok-colok pinggang Sehun tepat di mana adiknya akan merasakan geli yang luar biasa dan mereka akan terkikik bersama. Kali ini Joonmyeon membiarkan mereka.

Sesekali suasana harus lebih hidup bukan?

.

.

.

Hujan tidak kunjung reda. Malah semakin deras dan dapat dipastikan Kris tidak bisa pulang dalam kondisi cuaca seperti itu. Ia mendecih kesal karena ia harus menunda waktu pulangnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Jangan salah.

Bukannya ia tidak mau berada lama-lama di rumah Joonmyeon. Hanya saja ia sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat membaringkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk dan besar. Dan lagi, ia belum mandi dan mengganti bajunya dari pagi. Astaga, dapat kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?

Ia mendesah pelan dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang keluarga tepat di sebelah Joonmyeon. Tao dan Sehun sedang asyik bermain kartu sedangkan Kai hanya memperhatikan mereka saja. Sesekali membantu Tao dengan mengintip kartu milik Sehun dan memberitahukannya kepada pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut. Joonmyeon sesekali tertawa geli memperhatikan tingkah laku Tao dan Kai yang tidak kunjung-kunjung selesai menjahili Sehun. Kris pada akhirnya ikut memperhatikan ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya sedang bermain dan berinteraksi.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia mendecih untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ia melihat waktu yang terpampang di ponselnya.

**20.45**

Biasanya ia sedang menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa pulang dari kantornya. Atau tidak ia sedang berada di ruangan gym miliknya dan melatih tubuhnya agar tetap prima. Yaa, egonya juga telah digelitik saat ia pertama kali melihat tubuh Tao yang kekar. Adiknya memang rajin berlatih wushu sejak kecil, tidak heran bila tubuhnya sekarang sudah terbentuk layaknya seorang atlit. Kris juga tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya, meski ia akui awalnya memang sedikit sulit untuk melatih tubuhnya yang terbilang malas. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia semakin menikmati waktunya melatih dan membentuk otot-otot tubuhnya. Kini ia sudah bukan lelaki yang memiliki tubuh kurus lagi. Tubuhnya bagaikan tubuh model. Tidak kekar seperti Tao tapi cukup untuk memuaskan egonya sebagai lelaki.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti dilempar sesuatu. Benda yang mengenai kepalanya jatuh tepat di kakinya.

Kartu? Bagaimana bisa...

Ia menatap ketiga orang yang sedari tadi sedang bermain kartu dan menaikkan alisnya saat ia mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut kini telah berkutat membebaskan diri dari dekapan masing-masing. Tangan Tao ditarik oleh Kai sedangkan Tao menarik baju Sehun. Kai mencoba menggelitik pinggang Sehun untuk melepaskan lengan-lengannya dari lehernya. Lalu ia melihat tangan Kai melempari kartu yang tadi mereka pakai ke sembarang arah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aah, itu... Kai ketahuan bekerja sama dengan Tao, jadi... ya begitulah," jelas sebuah suara lembut di pinggirnya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari trio magnae tersebut dan menatap mata Joonmyeon yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ah, seperti itu rupanya. Ya sudahlah.

Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada pria mungil yang duduk disebelahnya dan melemparkan kartu yang ia pegang dan mengenai kepala Tao. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepaskan dekapannya dari Kai kemudian menjitak kepala Kai dengan sepenuh hati. Kemudian ia berlari ke atas tangga dan melesat masuk ke kamarnya sambil berteriak. Kai dan Tao juga melepaskan diri dan segera mengejar Sehun sambil tertawa keras. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa konyol dengan kelakuan ketiga pemuda di rumah tersebut.

Ia tidak menyadari Joonmyeon melihat ke arah jendela lalu mengamati jam dinding di ruangan mereka berada.

"Emm... sebaiknya kau menginap untuk hari ini saja. Hujan semakin deras di luar sana,"

Kris mengedipkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri terkejut dengan perkataannya. Kata-kata tersebut terlontar begitu saja sebelum ia sendiri sempat mencernanya. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata tajam pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia menyadari keterkejutan pria yang namanya masih belum ia ketahui itu sehingga ia sendiri jadi merasa malu.

"Ah maksudku, tidak baik berkendara dalam cuaca seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," jelasnya masih belum menatap mata pria tampan itu.

Sayang ia tidak menyadari pria tersebut menyeringai karena perkataanya. Ia pun tidak sadar pria tersebut mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Joonmyeon terkejut karena kontak fisik tersebut dan dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, sebuah kesalahan.

Ia terpaku di tempatnya saat mendapati wajah pria tampan itu hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja darinya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat dari badan pria tersebut mengalir melalui bahu mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Pria tersebut kemudian perlahan-lahan mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan mencondongkan badannya ke belakang untuk menghindari pria tersebut. Sayang ia tertahan oleh lengan sofa tersebut. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria di hadapannya, takut jika pria tersebut akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"W-waeyo?" tanyanya ragu.

Pria itu tetap menyeringai dan Joonmyeon merasa sedikit kesal dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat menikmati posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tersanjung, Joonmyeon-ssi" katanya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pria tersebut.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," katanya dengan suara yang ia harap tidak terdengar lemah.

Ia mendengar pria tersebut terkekeh pelan dan menarik nafas. Joonmyeon merasakan pria tersebut menjauhi dirinya dan ia menatap pria tersebut yang masih menyeringai.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa kau tidak mengetahui namaku. Dimana kesopananku," ujarnya tenang.

Kemudian pria tersebut menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat dan tersenyum ramah. Ekpresinya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi ia lihat. Seperti serigala licik yang berubah menjadi seekor anjing yang baik.

"Kris Wu imnida," katanya dengan mantap.

Joonmyeon menatap tangan pria yang bernama Kris itu lalu dengan ragu menjabat tangannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida,"

Kris masih tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah pagi ini aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa Tao memberitahu namamu padaku?" katanya jahil.

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria berambut pirang itu. Namun dengan cepat tangan mungilnya kembali disambar oleh pria tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat dalam tangan besarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, Joonmyeon-ssi"

Kris berusaha untuk meyakinkan pria mungil dihadapannya. Ia tidak mau pria cantik itu tidak menyukai dirinya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Akan susah lagi untuk mendapatkannya.

Joonmyeon kembali menatap Kris, kini dengan sebal. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keusilan pria tersebut. Memang ada perasaan sebal, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa diperhatikan oleh orang tersebut. Ia hampir saja memekik jika ia tidak segera mengatup mulutnya rapat ketika rambutnya di acak-acak pelan oleh tangan besar milik Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menggemaskan di hadapannya. Joonmyeon terlihat seperti anak anjing yang malu-malu. Anak anjing berbulu kemerahan yang mungil, menggemaskan dan pemalu. Andai ia memiliki seekor anjing seperti itu, akan ia namakan Joonmyeon. Hanya sebagai kesenangan pribadi saja.

Berbicara soal menggemaskan, ia masih heran pria semanis Joonmyeon ternyata ada di dunia. Lihat saja bagaimana Joonmyeon masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis berkerut dan pipi sedikit menggembung. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah dirimu Kris.

Joonmyeon sepertinya menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh pria tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dan mendengus kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh Kris. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kris yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau tidur bersama dengan Tao? Kebetulan di kamar tamu ada 2 tempat tidur,"

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan tawarannya. Tidak masalah baginya asal ia tidak satu ranjang dengan adik kandungnya itu. Bisa-bisa keesokan harinya ia sudah berada di bawah tempat tidur dan badannya akan muncul lebam karena diwushu oleh Tao dalam mimpinya.

Joonmyeon kemudian mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga dan menuju kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamar Tao. Pria manis itu membukakan pintu kamar tersebut dan mempersilakan Kris untuk masuk. Pria jangkung itu menginspeksi keadaan kamar itu sebentar dan berbalik menghadap Joonmyeon yang sedang berbicara padanya,

"Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kiri depanmu. Maaf jika kamar ini tidak semewah yang kau harapkan," katanya sedikit malu dan merendah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka dengan kamar sederhana seperti ini, lagipula kamar mandinya pun berjarak dekat jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru saat aku harus buang air kecil,"

Memang sebenarnya Kris tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan seberapa besar ukuran rumah yang ia tempati atau semewah apakah rumah tersebut. Yang terpenting adalah kenyamanan dan kehangatan, itu saja menurutnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati ia sedikit senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan pria tersebut. Bagaimana ia tidak malu jika tamu yang akan menginap di rumahnya ini berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya? Lihat saja dari cara Kris dan Tao berpakaian. Pakaian mereka terkadang terlihat sederhana-sederhana saja tapi Joonmyeon tahu pakaian tersebut berasal dari merk terkenal dan mahal. Belum lagi Tao juga pernah bilang padanya bahwa kakak kandungnyalah yang selama ini membiayai hidup Tao dan pria itu sendiri. Bahkan setiap minggu Tao akan diberi uang jajan sampai-sampai dompetnya menggembung.

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu lebih baik ia segera mengeluarkan selimut tambahan untuk Kris.

"Ah, silakan buat dirimu nyaman disini. Aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu, Kris-ssi"

Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendengar Kris berbicara sesuatu. Ia berbalik menghadap pria itu,

"Maaf?"

Kris kini sedang memunggunginya dan berjalan menghampiri buku-buku mata kuliah milik Tao yang tersimpan rapi di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil kertas yang terdapat di atas tumpukan buku-buku tersebut sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon.

"Panggil aku Kris saja," katanya sambil tetap membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

Joonmyeon sedikit tertegun namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Joonmyeon saja," dengan itu ia melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Andai saja ia tetap berada di sana bersama dengan Kris maka ia akan mendengar Kris membisikkan sesuatu dengan senyuman tulus terulas di wajah tampannya.

"... Joonmyeon,"

Kris mengetes mulutnya mengucapkan nama Joonmyeon dan memutuskan bahwa ia memang lebih menyukainya ketimbang dengan tambahan embel-embel '-ssi'.

Satu langkah lebih dekat untuk mengenal pria mungil itu.

Kris kemudian menyimpan kertas yang berisikan jadwal kuliah adiknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Tao. Ia menghela nafas lega dan mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tetap saja tidak merubah image wajahnya yang tampan, malah terlihat lebih... _sexy_.

Ia lalu melepaskan jaket jeans favoritnya dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Tao. Pria itu meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan mendesah puas saat punggungnya berbunyi. Tiba-tiba suara petir yang kencang disambut oleh kedua telinganya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut ketika tubuhnya hampir terjatuh ke belakang karena tertabrak sesuatu yang besar.

Ia sempat merasakan oksigen keluar secara paksa dari mulutnya karena ia sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan kini ia setengah telentang di dekat kaki-kaki ranjang. Pria jangkung itu melihat ke atas dan matanya mendapati warna pirang pucat bercampur dengan cokelat gelap dan hitam.

Tunggu.

Kenapa−

−suara tawaan terdengar di telinganya.

Ia merasakan bongkahan benda yang empuk dan hangat di atasnya begetar-getar. Kris menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya agar bisa mendapatkan sudut pandang yang lebih baik.

Ohh...

...ternyata.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini?

Kris kemudian melihat para pelaku yang dengan enaknya menindih tubuhnya mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap mata tajamnya. Tao tidak bergeming dengan tatapannya karena ia tahu Kris tidak keberatan dengan posisi mereka sekarang ini. Tao memberikan sebuah cengiran dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia kemudian merangkul bahu Kai dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sehun lalu menarik mereka berdua menjauh dari kakak kandungnya.

Tao ikut terkikik geli dengan Sehun saat ia mendapati ekspresi Kris yang lucu. Mungkin ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka di sini secara tiba-tiba. Mereka memang sedang bermain sedari tadi. Tao dan Kai berusaha untuk menangkap Sehun dan memberikan satu pukulan manis di kepalanya. Tapi Sehun terus saja berlari menghindari mereka dan lelaki termuda di rumah itu segera melesat masuk ke kamar tamu saat ia melihat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar.

Alhasil, ia sukses menabrak Kris karena ia sendiri tidak tahu ada keberadaan seseorang di kamar tersebut. Dan disusul oleh Kai dan Tao yang dengan senang hati mengunci Sehun dengan lengan-lengan mereka agar magnae usil itu tidak kabur lagi.

Tao melepaskan lengannya dari kedua saudara itu dan menatap Kris yang sudah berdiri.

"Maaf Gege," katanya singkat sambil memberikan cengiran jahil.

Kris mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih bingung apakah Tao sebenarnya anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda berotot kekar. Pikirannya terganggu saat ia merasakan dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Tao dan mendapati pemuda berkulit tan sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"..."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Tapi Kris tahu tatapan tersebut. Kai masih tidak terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sini. Tentu saja, ia hanya orang asing di sini.

Kris mencoba untuk menyapanya,

"Annyeong," suara beratnya membuat Sehun terkejut karena ia sedari tadi masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Kini Sehun yang ganti menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Kai. Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran Sehun memenangkan dirinya.

"Kau...siapa?"

Ah, benar juga. Ia tidak sempat mengenalkan dirinya pada kedua pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri mengapit adiknya.

"Aku Kris, Kris Wu imnida" ucapnya dengan suara yang tenang.

Hei, ia tidak ingin keduanya semakin takut pada dirinya di saat ia sedang berusaha ramah bukan?

Kai dan Sehun saling menatap kemudian salah seorang dari mereka membungkuk sebagai hormat.

"Oh Sehun imnida,"

'Oh' ? Kenapa marganya berbeda dengan Joonmyeon?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya ia pernah mendengar marga itu ketika ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Entah kapan ia tidak ingat.

Ia kemudian menatap Kai yang menghampirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ah, bukan tipe yang mudah untuk dibengkokan rupanya.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil aku Kai saja," katanya dengan yakin.

Kris menyambut uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya. Keduanya memberikan sedikit tekanan pada genggaman mereka seolah mengatakan 'kau dan aku, kita damai'. Keduanya kemudian melepaskan tangan mereka dan Kai berjalan keluar meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya di sana. Memang ia bukan tipe yang cepat ramah dengan seseorang dan Kris menyadari itu. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang langsung bersikap sopan dan hormat meskipun malu-malu.

"Kau menginap Ge?"

Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjil pada Sehun saat ia tahu Kris akan menginap. Tetapi keraguaan masih terpancar di mata Sehun setiap kali mata Kris bertemu dengannya. Ia akan mencoba untuk lebih lembut dalam bertutur kata dengan pemuda itu.

Tao yang menyadari perubahan suasana segera mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun.

"Ayo kita susul Kai, Sehunah. Kau belum membalaskan dendammu padanya 'kan?"

Lelaki termuda di rumah itu kemudian mengangguk semangat dan menarik Tao keluar dari kamar tamu. Sebelum mereka sempat menghilang di balik pintu, Tao melambaikan tangannya kepada Kris.

Pria jangkung besurai pirang itu kini tinggal seorang diri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, hendak memperingatkan Tao agar tidak terlalu kasar saat ia bermain-main namun jidatnya hampir saja terbentur pintu jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang cepat. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya mendapati Kris berdiri tepat di belakang pintu.

"Ommo! Mianhe, aku tidak tahu kau sedang berdiri di situ," ujarnya cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Joonmyeon-ssi− maksudku Joonmyeon,"

Joonmyeon kemudian menghela nafas lega dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia membeberkan selimut yang ia bawa di atas tempat tidur Kris dan merapikannya. Ia juga memberikan sebuah handuk besar kepada Kris yang diresponi dengan pria tersebut mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Kau perlu mandi, Kris. Baumu tidak enak," ujar Joonmyeon jahil.

Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan ekspresinya terkejut. Ya ampun, ia pikir pria tampan itu tidak bisa membuat ekspresi semacam itu. Apakah Kris menyadarinya?

Pria jangkung itu hanya menuruti perkataannya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi setelah ia mengambil baju dan celana milik Tao dari ranselnya. Untung ukuran badannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan adiknya.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Joonmyeon tertawa geli sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang seperti anak kecil tadi, sungguh membuat hatinya geli.

Ia memandang pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya terdapat pria tampan tersebut. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat ia sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada suara dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mencoba mendekati pria itu, tapi di lain pihak ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mereka baru bertemu pagi tadi dan ia bahkan baru mengetahui nama pria jangkung itu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi, hatinya tidak pernah gagal untuk berdegup lebih kencang bagi pria bak model tersebut.

Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk pipinya.

'Sadarlah Kim Joonmyeon. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan itu?'

Pria manis itu menatap sekali lagi pintu kamar mandi yang ditempati oleh Kris lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan akan perasaannya yang membingungkan.

Lebih baik ia segera memeriksa keadaan para bocah sebelum sesuatu−

"Yah! Sehun!"

"Mollasseo!"

"Joonmyeon-ge!"

−terjadi.

.

.

.

.

**XOXO**

* * *

A/N : Ah, annyeonghasseo~ Akhirnya author update jg chap 5 ==a. Mian nunggu lama. Semoga Krisho momentnya cukup mengobati Krisho feel kalian :p

Hmm, author emang suka bikin fic yg relationship development progress yg slowly but surely. Maaf kalo di antara kalian ada yang gk suka sama alur lambat cerita ini yoo.. Sebagai gantinya mungkin nanti auhtor tambahin Krisho moment nya ekekekek

Jadi, di sini akhirnya Kris sama Joonmyeon berkenalan secara resmi. Kai sama Sehun juga, meskipun mereka masih canggung sama Kris. Maklum, orang asing :p

Entah author suka banget sama kelakuan childish TaoKaiHun jadi ajh kebawa-bawa sampe ke fic ==a.

Ada yang suka Chanyeol? Ini hadiah kecil nih ;) siapa tahu ada yg belum liat

watch?v=uiualf3PcTg&feature=share

wakakakakaka.. gemes sumpeh lha / jd pgn punya dede rasanya zzzz

Aaaannywaaayyss, jgn lupa kasih review follow sama favourites yah! Gomawo!

btwe, perasaan ajh ato emg Kris makin cakep ajh tyap hari sh TTwTT

.

.

.

Christian_Wu


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Joonmyeon's Diary (Journal I mean)  
**

**Author : **Christian Wu

**Rated :** K maybe M later (?)

**Genre :** General, Romance

**Warning :** Typo, Yaoi, AU.

**Disclaimer : ** EXO is not mine!

**Pairing : **Krisho and more to come!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai…"

"…"

"Kai~"

"…"

"Kkamjong-ah~"

"Mworago!?"

"…"

"Yah!"

"Apa kau pernah melihat pria itu?"

Kai yang sedari tadi sedang mencoba gerakan menarinya di kamar Sehun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun heran.

"Mwo?"

Sehun yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi telentang tidak balik menatap Kai. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang polos dan tidak terdapat _glowing sticker_ seperti yang ada di kamar Joonmyeon. Ia memang suka kamarnya tidak ditempeli apapun termasuk poster boyband atau girlband favorit layaknya anak muda seumuran dirinya. Ia terdiam sebentar menerawang ke atas, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu pria itu di suatu tempat?"

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang menjadi kakaknya itu ikut melihat ke atas. Badannya masih tidak henti-hentinya bergerak menari tarian yang akan ia tampilkan beberapa hari lagi. Tangannya meliuk-liuk dengan cepat juga anggun dan hentakkan badannya mantap. Tidak salah ia dulu ikut kursus balet meskipun teman-temannya pada waktu itu sering mengejeknya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..."

Hujan masih cukup deras di luar sana. Suhu di dalam kamarnya menjadi sedikit lebih dingin karena itu ia menggunakan pakaian yang lumayan tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kai tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu karena sedari tadi ia sudah banyak bergerak dan kini tubuhnya sudah hangat, panas malah karena ia mulai berkeringat. Ia masih terus mencoba satu atau dua gerakan yang masih belum ia kuasai dengan benar tapi ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berlatih keesokan harinya karena besok adalah hari Minggu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kamar Sehun dengan menyenderkan lehernya ke tempat tidur adiknya dan kakinya menyila. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengibaskan kerah kaus putihnya. Sepertinya ia harus mandi lagi sebelum tidur.

Kai lalu mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menatap Sehun meskipun itu mustahil karena Sehun berada cukup jauh dari jarak di mana ia duduk.

"Yah, kau pernah melihat pria itu memang?"

Sehun masih setia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, namun otaknya terus berputar mencari-cari sesuatu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pria itu tapi... kapan? Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sehunah. Lihat saja, wajahnya terlihat seperti model bukan? Siapa tahu dia memang pernah bekerja sebagai model,"

Sambil mengangguk-angguk Sehun berusaha mengiyakan perkataan Kai ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Ia mendengar Kai bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan sekeras itu. Aku yakin dia bukan pria yang bermaksud jahat,"

Sehun berbalik dan menelungkupkan badannya sambil menatap Kai heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

Kai mengambil botol air minum yang memang sengaja ia bawa ke kamar Sehun dan menegaknya habis. Ia mendesah saat dahaganya terpuaskan lalu mengusap mulutnya menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya yakin saja. Dan lagi, Tao-hyung bilang ia kakaknya bukan? Jadi, tidak masalah bagiku,"

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai. Dirinya memang tidak memiliki prasangka buruk apapun terhadap kakak kandung Tao. Yaa walau ia akui tatapan pria itu cukup bisa membuatnya merinding. Tapi setelah mendengar nada ramah saat pria itu mengenalkan dirinya, _image_-nya berubah dari pria seram menjadi sesosok kakak juga senior.

Namun tetap, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa dengan mudah untuk tidak memperdulikan pria tersebut.

Tapi...apa?

"Hei, aku pinjam handukmu ya? Aku mau mandi lagi,"

Ia sedikit tersontak karena suara Kai kemudian mulutnya mengerucut dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sebal.

"Argh kau ini. Selalu saja seperti itu,"

Kai cengengesan tidak mempedulikan perkataan anggota keluarga termuda itu. Ia mengambil handuk Sehun yang ia tahu adiknya selalu simpan di lemari pakaian dalamnya dan beranjak keluar menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan bajunya yang melekat karena keringat yang bercucuran.

.

.

.

"Hey, Ge"

Tao yang sekarang sedang sibuk memeriksa ulang tugas kuliahnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat tempat tidur kakak kandungnya tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hmm?"

Yang ditanya malah menjawabnya setengah memperhatikan. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya, menerawang entah kemana. Baju dan celananya sudah diganti dengan milik adiknya, hanya sedikit kebesaran karena secara fisik badan Tao memang lebih besar darinya, tapi ia tetap nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. Badannya direbahkan diatas tempat tidur yang sementara menjadi miliknya, kedua tangan menopang kepalanya dari belakang dan salah satu kaki jenjangnya ditumpukan diatas kaki yang lain.

"Mama bagaimana?"

"...dia baru sampai di bandara tadi siang. Sekarang ia akan berangkat ke Taiwan,"

"Oh..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Sesekali suara beberapa carik kertas dan suara hujan di luar mengaluni keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Waktu sudah hampir menuju tengah malam namun hujan masih tidak kunjung reda. Dan kakak-beradik itu pun tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan rasa lelah setelah seharian telah beraktivitas, mungkin karena kegiatan fitnes mereka yang dapat dibilang rajin membuat stamina mereka lebih besar dan tahan lama?

Sepertinya tidak, buktinya sekarang Wu termuda telah menunjukkan gelagat mengantuk. Kedua tangannya memang masih sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman kertas namun ia sudah menguap lebar dan matanya kini berair. Pemuda berstatus mahasiswa itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil setiap kali ia menguap seperti itu.

Kris yang menyadari adiknya sudah lelah membalikkan wajahnya, menatap belakang kepala Tao yang tertutupi surai hitam yang lebat.

"Tidurlah Tao. Besok hari Minggu bukan? Kau masih bisa memeriksa ulang tugasmu esok hari,"

Ia melihat adiknya menggelengkan kepala perlahan, matanya yang sudah lelah masih setia memeriksa kalimat per kalimat yang tertulis di kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Justru karena besok hari Minggu aku tidak mau dibebani dengan tugas-tugasku. Aku ingin main sepuasnya,"

Wu tertua memutarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar respon yang telah ia dengar dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Memang sulit untuk mengubah pola kebiasaan itu. Memang ia harus memberikan poin untuk tingkat kerajinan dan kedisiplinan adiknya itu, tapi jika suatu hari ia terlalu berlebihan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit? Bukankah hanya akan mempersulit diri sendiri dan juga membuat khawatir orang-orang?

Sayang ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kebiasaan yang dimiliki adiknya terjiplak dari kebiasaannya sendiri.

"Kau saja yang tidur terlebih dulu, Ge. Aku masih ada beberapa halaman lagi yang perlu diperiksa ulang,"

"Dan membiarkanmu tidur sangat larut sampai kau memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kertas-kertas itu?"

"Sama halnya saat kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggumu tidur ketika kau masih memiliki setumpuk dokumen yang harus kau baca dan tanda tangani,"

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kris membungkam mulut. Ia tidak akan mengelak karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia memang selalu menyuruh Tao untuk tidur terlebih dulu dan tidak menunggunya karena ia takut kesehatan adiknya akan terganggu. Dan kini, adiknya berlaku hal yang sama padanya. Ironis sekali, pikirnya, seharusnya akulah yang menjaganya.

"Sudahlah, Ge. Kau terlalu berlebihan, lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja. Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting, kau memiliki perusahaan yang harus dijalani dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau sakit seperti Baba,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, tidak usah menceramahiku. Kau ini,"

Sedikit kesal karena pada akhirnya ia kena ceramah adiknya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan perintah adiknya. Ia menarik selimut yang terlipat dengan rapi di bawahnya dan menutupi dirinya sampai sebatas dada. Ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi adiknya karena ia masih sedikit jengkel.

"Selamat tidur, Ge"

"...selamat tidur,"

Dan pada akhirnya anak Wu tertualah yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, mendahului adiknya yang masih setia berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menggeliat mencari posisi yang dikiranya nyaman. Hal ini sempat membuat Tao mengintip ke belakang dan tertawa kecil. Boleh saja kakaknya lebih tua dan lebih dewasa darinya, tapi Tao bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pun sudah menjadi pemuda yang dapat dibilang dewasa. Sesekali kakaknya pun harus diingatkan agar tidak selalu mengkhawatirkannya melainkan mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu kakaknya kesal karena ia yang pada akhirnya harus mengikuti kemauan Tao. Hanya masalah kecil, tapi Kris adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Wajar saja kalau ini akan berpengaruh padanya.

Yaah, terkadang memang kakaknya dapat berperilaku seperti anak kecil dan Tao harus berlagak seperti orang dewasa untuk menyandinginya. Lucu sekali bukan?

Sekian menit telah berlalu tanpa disadarinya dan waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Untungnya ia sudah beres memeriksa tugasnya. Sambil menghela nafas dengan lega ia bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia mengerang puas ketika punggungnya berbunyi lalu ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang berceceran di bawah dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di atas meja kecil di antara tempat tidur miliknya dan Kris. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kantung kemihnya yang serasa akan meledak sesaat lagi.

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi setelah ia beres dengan urusannya di dalam sana. Ia menghela nafas tanpa suara dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur putra tertua Wu. Untungnya Kris tidak terlalu peka dengan suara saat ia sudah tertidur dan bermimpi. Tao merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya, cuaca masih terasa dingin sedari tadi dan ia tidak mau tidur dengan kondisi tubuh menggigil hingga keesokan harinya.

Tunggu sebentar. Hari ini sudah menjadi besok.

Argh lupakan, pikirnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dirinya tertidur karena memang sedari tadi ia sudah mengantuk. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau hari liburnya terganggu. Sebelum ia menutup matanya ia mengintip keluar jendela yang dialiri oleh cabang-cabang air, memberi kesan tenang sekaligus damai padanya meskipun hujan deras di luar sana. Ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan menghela sekali lagi hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

.

"Mmgh,"

Kedua pelopak mata yang terpejam kini mengerjap, berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh mungil yang masih terbalut dengan selimut yang hangat kini menggeliat. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke perutnya, meringkuk berusaha untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dan tidurnya kembali. Sayang tidak ia dapatkan. Ia mengerang dan bangkit perlahan dari posisinya dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantal. Sinar dari layar ponselnya sempat membuat matanya perih. Beberapa kali ia kerjapkan akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas jam yang tertera di layar.

**04.58**

Pria mungil itu sempat terdiam dan menatap ponselnya dengan tampang konyol. Sepertinya kemarin malam ia tidur terlalu awal sehingga bangun pada jam seperti ini. Ah, biarkan sajalah. Tidak ada ruginya bangun lebih awal.

Tangannya menyibakkan pelan selimut hangat yang tadi dipakainya untuk tidur dan ia menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan nyawanya. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia dapat mengumpulkan energinya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan saat hawa pagi yang dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan sweater putihnya tapi ia masih tetap merasa kedinginan. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap lengan dan bahunya, berusaha untuk menghangatkannya, sambil melangkahi menuruni anak-anak tangga.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju lemari dapur dan mencari-cari sebuah gelas. Disimpannya gelas tersebut di atas meja dapur dan kembali ia langkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju lemari pendingin yang terletak di dapur. Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin itu dan diambilnya susu coklat dari sisi pintu tersebut.

Matanya menatap jendela yang berada di samping depannya. Langit pada subuh hari itu masih terlihat gelap, mungkin diakibatkan dari hujan yang baru reda beberapa jam yang lalu. Joonmyeon menyesap susu coklatnya sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha menikmati suasana yang dingin namun menenangkan hati. Kepalanya masih setia menghadap ke arah jendela sambil berdiri dan memegang gelas berisi minuman dinginnya. Seharusnya susu ini disimpan di luar saja jika aku tahu pagi ini akan dingin seperti ini, pikirnya.

Hari ini ia hanya akan bekerja separuh waktu saja karena memang setiap Minggu memang seperti itu. Kibum dan Donghae-hyung yang membuat aturan 'hari Minggu, semua bekerja separuh waktu' yang kemudian ditambahkan oleh Kibum 'agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk kencan'. Perkataannya disambut dengan semburat merah tipis di wajah Donghae yang kemudian memukul pelan kepala kekasihnya. Joonmyeon masih ingat bagaimana tatapan Kibum terhadap Donghae, begitu dalam dan hangat. Senyumannya khas selalu terukir saat ada Donghae di sampingnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dengan lamunannya. Gelasnya masih berada dalam genggamannya dan sedari tadi ia masih setia berdiri. Terkadang ia penasaran apakah nanti ia pun akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kibum dan Donghae suatu hari ketika dirinya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Tapi, ia bahkan tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat waktu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ada seorang siswa dan tiga orang siswi yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya dalam hari yang sama. Joonmyeon sempat malu karena tiga dari empat orang tersebut dengan begitu kerasnya menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya berada di ruangan kelas dan di kantin. Sayang harus ia tolak karena ia memang tidak mengenal dan menyukai mereka. Bukan ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap mereka. Beruntung mereka mengerti penolakannya. Jika tidak, Joonmyeon akan direpotkan dengan adanya penguntit 'terang-terangan'.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil merasa malu mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Ia menyesap lagi susu coklat itu dan menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya berbalik menuju arah ruang keluarga dan kedua matanya menatap lorong yang tertutup dinding. Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki.

'Tumben sekali Tao bangun pada jam seperti ini,'

Namun dugaannya salah ketika orang yang berjalan kerluar dari lorong itu adalah Kris. Matanya berkedip terkejut, ia tidak menyangka pria jangkung itu akan bangun sepagi ini. Tangan besar yang sempat menahan pinggangnya agar ia tidak terjatuh mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan acuh. Pria itu terhenti di tengah perjalanannya saat ia menyadari ada kehadiran tuan rumah di dapur. Ia mengedip pelan dan tersenyum kecil dengan ramah.

"Pagi, Joonmyeon"

Suaranya lebih berat dan serak dari biasanya karena baru bangun tidur. Belum penampilannya yang sekarang nampak sedikit berantakan dari yang pernah Joonmyeon lihat kemarin.

Joonmyeon membalas senyuman itu dengan miliknya saat Kris menarik salah satu kursi dari meja makan dan duduk di depan pria mungil berambut merah itu.

"Pagi... Apa kau mau susu?"

Kris mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat ia menguap. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di atas meja dapur yang dingin. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat jam dinding yang sayangnya terhalangi oleh dinding. Suara gelas menyambut telinganya dan ia segera berbalik mendapati segelas susu coklat telah disuguhkan di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

Joonmyeon berusaha mengingat-ingat waktu yang ditampilkan ponselnya dan ia mengkalkulasikan lama waktu yang sudah berjalan. Sayang otaknya tidak terlalu berguna saat pagi hari. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebagai tanda maaf yang diterima dengan anggukan dari pria jangkung yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang.

"Yang aku tahu, sepertinya kita terlalu pagi untuk bangun," ujar Joonmyeon dengan suara yang kecil dan lembut.

Kris tertawa pelan dan mengangguk lagi setuju dengan pernyataan pria mungil itu. Bodohnya kenapa ia tidak melihat ponselnya saat ia terbangun tadi, malahan ia bangun dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari minum. Tapi pagi ini menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untuknya, andai saja ia tidak keluar ia tidak akan bisa melihat Joonmyeon di pagi buta seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai pagi hari karena ia harus bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan hangat. Tapi jika setiap pagi matanya akan disuguhkan oleh pemandangan indah seperti ini, siapa yang akan menolak?

Kedua pria itu terdiam sambil menyesap minuman mereka. Keheningan yang melingkupi mereka tidak membuat mereka merasa kaku, malahan mereka menikmati ketenangan itu. Tanpa sadar, mata Joonmyeon melirik dan mengamati pria bersurai pirang itu. Rambut pirang itu tidak beraturan dan berantakan, namun tidak menyurutkan ketampanan pria pemilik surai itu. Malahan ia jadi terlihat..._sexy._

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tadi.

Tak lama kedua matanya kembali mengamati pria itu, kini matanya turun dari rambut pria jangkung tersebut menuju ke wajahnya. Wajah yang pernah berjarak sangat dekat dengan miliknya kemarin saat kejadian itu terjadi. Meskipun wajah pria itu terlihat sedikit lesu, tapi wajahnya tidak pernah berubah menjadi aneh. Ada satu bagian dari wajah Kris yang menari perhatian Joonmyeon, hidungnya.

Batang hidungnya yang terlihat tegas, ujung hidungnya yang sedikit bulat namun mancung. Ingin rasanya Joonmyeon bisa menyentuh hidung tersebut dengan jarinya. Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, wajah Kris tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Wajahnya memang asiatis, tapi...entahlah. Oh, tunggu.

Dia berasal dari Negeri Tirai Bambu bukan? Bodoh sekali dia ini.

Selagi Joonmyeon berada dalam pikirannya sendiri, objek perhatiannya pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mengamatinya. Kris sudah mulai hafal dengan lekuk-lekuk wajah Joonmyeon. Terutama senyumnya.

Senyuman khas miliknya yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan membuat perutnya terasa geli. Dan tentu saja bibir merah muda yang terlihat manis milik pria mungil tersebut. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk tidak mengamati wajah Joonmyeon lebih lekat. Ingin rasanya ia mengulang kejadian kemarin hanya agar ia bisa menangkup tubuh kecil Joonmyeon dalam dekapannya. Mendekap, memeluknya dan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang menempel di bibir atas Joonmyeon. Ia tertawa pelan sambil bergembira dalam hati. Ya ampun, seacuh itukah Joonmyeon? Atau ia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menggodanya?

Joonmyeon terperanjat mendengar Kris tertawa tiba-tiba. Ia menatap ragu pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Kris menyimpan gelas yang isinya tinggal seperempat di depannya. Ia mecondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan, ditumpu kedua siku dan lengannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Kau,"

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kau"

Kedua alis Joonmyeon terpaut tidak yakin dengan perkataan pria tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Sungguh. Rasanya Kris ingin mencubit kedua pipi putih Joonmyeon karena gemas dengan kelakuan pria mungil tersebut. Sepertinya Joonmyeon memang orang yang lugu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari maksud perkataannya?

"Kemarilah,"

Sekali lagi, Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menurut dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Kris. Matanya berkedip saat tangan Kris tiba-tiba terangkat dan ia merasakan wajahnya di tangkup oleh tangan besar itu. Ia tersentak kebelakang namun ada sesuatu dari tatapan Kris yang membuatnya terhenti.

"K-kris?"

Ia sempat hampir panik ketika Kris hanya menatapnya sedari tadi. Ia mulai bingung dengan tindakan pria jangkung tersebut. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berperilaku seperti ini? Pikiran Joonmyeon dipenuhi keraguan yang tidak pasti.

"Aku heran,"

Kemudian ia membelalakan matanya saat Kris mengusap bibir atasnya menggunakan jempolnya dengan lembut. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja sementara dan mulutnya menganga sedikit, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia ucapkan saat itu. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Kris.

"Aku heran...kenapa kau itu sangat menggemaskan,"

Pria mungil itu mengedipkan matanya terkejut dan menatap kedua mata Kris. Apa...yang ia katakan barusan?

"Eh?"

Semburat merah menjalar ke wajahnya saat ia mendengar perkataan Kris, sayangnya ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia mendapati Kris menyeringai kemudian menghisap jempolnya yang bernodakan kecoklatan.

Coklat?

Tunggu.

Jadi, daritadi...Kris...?

Joonmyeon berkedip berkali-kali dan memundurkan wajahnya dengan cepat sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia akhirnya sadar Kris telah membersihkan susu coklat dari bibirnya.

Astaga.

Sedari tadi ia tidak menyadari susu coklat yang diminumnya telah mengotori daerah disekitar bibir atasnya dan membentuk kumis. Ya ampun, memalukan.

'Bagus Kim Joonmyeon, kau sepertinya berbakat untuk kembali menjadi anak kecil,'

Joonmyeon akhirnya memilih untuk kembali menyesap susu coklat miliknya, dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia akan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya malu-malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi ia terus diperhatikan oleh pria jangkung yang sukses membuatnya berperilaku seperti anak kecil.

Ia melihat pria bersurai pirang itu bergerak dari sudut ekor matanya. Ia menengok hanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya kembali dengan semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Mulutnya ia kerucutkan karena malu juga kesal.

Sedangkan Kris, ia masih asik mengamati wajah Joonmyeon yang lucu. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya dan salah satu alisnya naik, memberikan ekspresi jahil dan juga kemenangan. Ia harus menahan tawanya ketika ia mendapati Joonmyeon kini cemberut. Pria mungil berambut merah itu memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama ia melihatnya.

Jarang sekali ada yang dapat menarik perhatiannya secepat ini. Biasanya hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam saja atau bahkan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia bosan dengan orang tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa...Joonmyeon tidak seperti itu.

Mata tajam Kris mengamati wajah Joonmyeon yang masih berpaling darinya. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat ia tertarik dengan pria manis itu? Apakah parasnya yang tergolong cantik sebagai seorang pria?

Tidak. Kris sudah pernah melihat banyak pria cantik di luar sana, bahkan tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka pernah mendekatinya. Sayang Kris tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka. Baiklah ia akui, meskipun Joonmyeon bukan termasuk pria tercantik yang ia temui, pria mungil itu memang memiliki paras yang cantik. Terdengar aneh di pikirannya mengulang kata 'cantik', tapi memang itulah yang ia lihat.

Belum lagi, ekspresi-ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Joonmyeon yang kebanyakan dari mereka membuat perutnya terasa geli. Yang pasti bukan karena jijik karena ia sendiri menikmatinya. Kris tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta, tapi ia tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Siapa tahu dugaannya benar dan...terbukti.

Satu hal yang pasti, adalah ia ingin berada di sekitar Joonmyeon. Entah jika itu hanya mengamatinya atau berbincang-bincang dengannya, ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengannya. Hatinya tenang setiap saat pria mungil itu berada dekat dengannya atau membuat dirinya tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"Emm, bisakah kau berhenti...?"

Seringaian yang terukir di wajah tampannya memudar menjadi sebuah senyuman santai.

"Hmm...?"

"Bisakah...kau− lupakan,"

Kris berusaha menahan tawanya setelah mendengar respon dari Joonmyeon. Sepertinya memang Joonmyeon tipe orang yang tidak pernah memaksa. Lihat saja bagaimana sekarang ia pasrah membiarkan Kris memandanginya layaknya patung-patung indah yang berada di taman dekat dengan rumah neneknya.

Itu sarkasme, perlu diingat.

Terkadang Joonmyeon masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia mudah dijahili sampai seperti ini? Ia masih bersyukur tidak pernah ada yang menjahilinya secara ekstrem. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang menjadi bahan tertawaan seperti ini? Andai saja ia seorang komedian sudah pasti akan ia sambut gelak tawa yang diberikan.

Di lain pihak, Kris yang sudah merasa cukup menjahili Joonmyeon untuk pagi ini akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia menegak habis susu coklatnya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring dan menyimpan gelasnya dengan hati-hati. Kaki-kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan ke belakang Joonmyeon dan ditepuknya punggung Joonmyeon pelan sambil melewati pria mungil yang masih setia berdiri itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal," katanya lembut.

Memang menyenangkan menjahili Joonmyeon, tapi ia tidak tega jika akhirnya ia akan melukai perasaan pria manis tersebut. Itu tidak bisa terjadi.

Pria keturunan Wu itu akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Joonmyeon menuju kamar yang ia tempati, hendak mencuci mukanya dan mandi pagi. Kira-kira sudah sekitar jam setengah enam pagi sekarang dilihat dari langit dan kicauan burung di luar sana.

Kedua mata Joonmyeon menatap punggung lebar milik pria bersurai pirang itu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa hangat memandangi sosok tinggi Kris. Dan area punggung yang tadi disentuh oleh pria jangkung tersebut terasa aneh. Bukan dalam arti yang buruk, tapi...entahlah. Ia tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Yang ia yakin, ia merasa nyaman dengan perkataan maaf Kris yang terdengar tulus di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Kai, ambilkan kimchi itu"

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku. Mana kata ajaibnya?"

Anggota keluarga Kim termuda dengan malas memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada orang yang duduk di seberang Kai.

"Tao-hyung, bisa kau tolong ambilkan kimchi itu?"

"Tentu,"

Sehun memeletkan lidahnya kepada Kai yang dibalas dengan gerutu. Mentang-mentang umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja Sehun tidak mau jika ia harus memanggil Kai dengan panggilan 'Hyung' atau panggilan sopan lainnya. Dasar.

Kimchi yang dihidangkan diatas piringnya menjadi sasaran pelampiasannya. Andai saja makanan bisa berbicara sudah dipastikan kimchi itu sedang teriak meminta tolong agar Kai berhenti menusukinya dengan garpu.

"Kai, berhentilah bermain-main dengan makananmu"

Ia mendesah pasrah, "Nde, hyung"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat Kai kembali menusuk-nusuk makanannya lalu memakannya. Memang sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan adik-adiknya yang masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tapi apa boleh buat? Mereka tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dan didikan dari orang tua mereka semenjak mereka menginjak umur remaja. Sebagaimanapun usaha Joonmyeon untuk menggantikan posisi orangtuanya, itu mustahil. Sosok ayah dan ibu mereka tetap tidak akan tergantikan dan akan tetap abadi dalam hati mereka.

Pria manis itu kemudian melahap makanannya sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar meja makan. Matanya tertuju kepada Tao yang sedang menyuapi dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kertas di tangannya yang lain. Tak lama pemuda bersurai hitam itu menepuk lengan kakaknya yang duduk di ujung meja makan dan menyodorkan kertas tersebut. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar 'apa aku harus...apa ini sudah benar?' yang kemudian dibalas dengan 'seharusnya seperti ini...kau tidak perlu...kenaikannya tidak sejauh itu...'.

Kedua alis Joonmyeon berkerut dengan bingung mendengar obrolan mereka yang terpotong-potong. Ia menyuap sehelai kimchi ke dalam mulutnya sambil terkadang memperhatikan interaksi dua Wu bersaudara itu. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan jurusan apa yang diambil oleh Tao, memang karena awalnya ia tidak memperhatikan, dan Wu termuda itupun tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Yang Joonmyeon tahu adalah Tao adalah anak yang rajin dan disiplin. Ia ingat saat pertama kali pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya, ia hendak menanyakan Tao apakah ia butuh selimut tambahan atau tidak malam itu. Namun ia urungkan itu setelah ia mendapati Tao sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku dan kertas berserakan di dekatnya. Nampaknya ia sedang belajar dengan serius jadi Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk tidak menganggunya saat itu.

"Hyung, aku dan Kai akan keluar nanti. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Lamunannya buyar saat suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan menemani Kai membeli aksesoris untuk dia tampil nanti,"

"Sekalian Magnae mau membeli _bubble tea_," tambah Kai yang disambut dengan cengiran di wajah Sehun.

"Oh, begitu. Aku tinggal di rumah saja. Aku masih lelah,"

"Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu, hyung?" tanya adik tertuanya.

Pria bersurai maroon itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan makannya. Sayang ia melewatkan sepasang mata menatapnya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat setelah jam kerjamu usai?"

Kedua adik Joonmyeon sudah pergi sesudah makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan dirinya, Tao, dan Kris di rumah. Seberes makan, Tao langsung menuju kamar dan mengurung dirinya di sana. Entah sedang memeriksa ulang lagi tugasnya atau menambahkan beberapa kata di sini dan di sana atau hanya sedang enggan keluar.

Kini pria mungil tersebut sedang membereskan kartu-kartu yang berserakan sejak kemarin malam di lantai ruang keluarga ketika Kris menanyakan hal tersebut padanya sambil menyandarkan dirinya di belakang sandaran sofa, memunggunginya.

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke sebuah taman dekat cafe tempatmu bekerja,"

Joonmyeon nampak sedang berpikir sambil tetap menyusun urutan kartu-kartu di tangannya. Ia sedang berjongkok sedikit jauh dari jarak meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menghambat jam kerjamu. Lagipula jarak taman tersebut cukup dekat dari EXOtic,"

Mencoba mengkalkulasi sisa waktu yang tersedia untuknya sebelum ia harus bekerja, akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawaran pria jangkung tersebut.

"Baiklah,"

Ia melihat Kris mengangguk sambil masih memunggunginya. Joonmyeon menatap punggung lebar itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menaruh tumpukan kartu yang dipegangnya ke rak buku di belakangnya. Sampai ia akhirnya teringat sesuatu,

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah berada di perusahaanmu pagi ini?"

Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap pria mungil berambut merah tersebut dari sudut pandangnya yang menyamping.

"Aku masih harus mengurusi sesuatu sebelum pergi ke sana,"

Entah kenapa, nadanya terdengar seperti ia tidak ingin pembicaraan itu berlanjut. Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, baru beberapa jam yang lalu pria itu begitu jahil padanya. Sekarang?

Ia menghiraukan ada rasa yang khawatir menggelitik hati dan pikirannya. Sebelum perasaan itu sempat bersarang di dalamnya, ia segera mengalihkan pikirannya dengan perhitungan uang belanja kemarin. Tidak masalah baginya untuk menghiraukan perasaan tersebut.

Iya bukan?

...iya...'kan?

"Aku mandi dulu," katanya tanpa mengharapkan balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Ia berjalan melewati Kris menuju anak-anak tangga. Ia merasakan pandangan pria jangkung itu tertuju padanya saat ia menaiki tangga-tangga tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan pria berambut pirang itu.

Kris kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Rambutnya memang ia biarkan berantakan bahkan setelah ia selesai. Ia benar-benar butuh untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang sudah menumpuk banyak. Ia sudah hampir tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus dengan sekian banyak hal yang harus ia urus dan selesaikan di perusahaannya. Belum perkataan Daesung yang masih bersarang di otaknya. Tadinya ia hanya akan diam dan memperhatikan Joonmyeon membereskan rumahnya, namun tubuh dan mulutnya berbelot dari komando otaknya. Ia tidak sadar kapan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa dan secara tiba-tiba perkataan tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ia sadar dirinya sedang dalam masa titik jenuh hingga ia sulit berkonsentrasi, walaupun itu tidak terlihat karena hanya sedikit fokus yang hilang darinya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyangka pada akhirnya ia, tanpa berpikir, mengajak Joonmyeon untuk menemaninya pergi ke taman.

Putra sulung Wu tersebut mengerang sambil memijit jidatnya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pening yang mulai menjalar kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya dengan lembut.

Yaah, anggap saja sebagai waktu merelaksasikan dirinya bersama pria mungil itu. Siapa tahu menyenangkan.

Tidak ada pikiran lain yang berlarian di otaknya setelah itu. Yang ada hanyalah bagaimana keadaan perusahaannya sekarang, apakah para pegawai bekerja dengan baik, apakah suasana bekerja di sana kondusif, apa masih ada dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah, tolong kau bersihkan meja nomor 9 dan antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 4,"

Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyeon segera melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Senyuman terulas di wajahnya ketika ia memberikan pesanan yang diantarkannya kepada sepasang gadis remaja yang terlihat sedang menertawakan sesuatu dari ponsel mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kepalanya dan terkikik semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia menyikut temannya lalu menunjuk wajah Joonmyeon secara sembunyi-sembunyi −sayang Joonmyeon masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas−.

Pria manis itu semakin dibuat bingung oleh tingkah kedua gadis tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan segera berjalan dengan gegas menuju meja nomor 9. Kebetulan Yesung sedang lewat didekatnya, ia panggil seniornya dan menyimpan gelas-gelas dan piring kotor di atas nampan namja yang menunggu di sampingnya.

Setelah beres, ia melepaskan handuk yang ia gantungkan di bahunya dan segera mengelap meja kayu tersebut hingga bersih dan tidak lengket. Selama ia melakukan itu, pikirannya melayang kembali mengenai seorang pria jangkung tertentu berambut pirang dengan alis tebal.

'Aku harap dia baik-baik saja,'

Memang Joonmyeon tidak dekat dengan pria tersebut, tapi bukan berarti Joonmyeon tidak peduli dengannya. Entah jika dugaannya benar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya Kris sedang memiliki masalah. Tapi, orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kris pun sepertinya akan menyadari hal tersebut. Bodoh sekali kau ini Kim Joonmyeon.

Tetapi tetap saja, entah kenapa, Joonmyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada pria tersebut.

'Argh, sudahlah Joonmyeon. Fokus pada pekerjaanmu!'

Pria berstatus pelayan tetap cafe tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya namun wajahnya cemberut ketika poninya menjadi berantakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berharap itu akan membuat posisi poninya kembali rapi. Sayang usahanya gagal.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja barista yang di belakangnya terdapat Kyuhyun juga Yesung yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Tidak, aku harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya Kyu"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung hanya untuk menyapanya,"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua seniornya yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia menyimpan nampannya dan segera mengambil gelas yang hanya berisikan es batu untuk diantarkan ke meja nomor 2.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk mengunjunginya! Setiap kali aku ke sana dia hanya tidur atau enggan menemuiku karena malu!"

Samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar perkataan Yesung karena letak meja pelanggan nomor 2 tidak terlalu jauh dengan letak meja barista. Atau mungkin karena Yesung dan Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tsk, tidak heran. Kepalamu sama besarnya dengan rumahnya, bagaimana ia tidak akan takut untuk menemuimu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku sedang serius, Kyu!"

"Aku pun begitu,"

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk segera membuka mulutnya, takut kedua seniornya akan bertengkar lagi dan membuat keributan seperti kemarin.

"Eum...Yesung-sunbae, Kyuhyun-sunbae...mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Dan tolong kecilkan suara kalian sebelum Donghae-hyung mendengarnya,"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Joonmyeon sedang berdiri di balik meja barista dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Yesung hanya berdehem dan ia mulai membersihkan cangki-cangkir yang basah di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tingkah Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk melakukannya juga. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di samping mulutnya dan berbisik dekat dengan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahumu sekali dan jangan kau umbar hal ini kepada siapapun atau si Kepala Besar itu akan bertingkah,"

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat ia melirik Yesung, takut jika seniornya yang satu itu akan mengetahui pembicaraan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya, Yesung sedang mengincar seorang gadis,"

Pria manis di hadapan Kyuhyun mengedip beberapa kali sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius. Ia mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk mendekat lagi karena tadi pria mungil tersebut sontak memundurkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya dengan info yang diterimanya.

"Sayang gadis itu tidak pernah mau untuk bertemu dengannya,"

"Eh? Waeyo? Yesung-sunbae bukan orang yang buruk menurutku,"

"Menurutmu begitu? Hm, aku tidak tahu apakah telingaku sudah tuli atau kau saja yang mulai gila,"

"Sunbae~", rengek Joonmyeon sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Nde nde, mianhe. Yang aku tahu, gadis ini selalu membawa rumahnya kemana-mana,"

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengutarakan hal tersebut, Joonmyeon membelalakan matanya.

"M-mworago?"

Apa maksudnya gadis yang diincar Yesung selalu membawa rumahnya? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Kecuali jika gadis itu suka berkelanana dengan mobil van besar yang selalu ia lihat di televisi. Iya, mungkin itu maksudnya.

"Hei hei! Seenaknya saja kalian membicarakanku di depanku!"

Ketahuan.

Joonmyeon melihat Kyuhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah, hyung. Bahkan sepertinya itu tidak akan menjadi rahasia lagi setelah kau memberitahu hal ini kepada Donghae-hyung,"

Yesung berkacak pinggang, tidak sadar handuknya yang lembab mulai membasahi celananya.

"Bukan berarti kau turut andil menyebarkannya bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan kalau aku bodoh, lalu kau apa?"

Yesung mengerang keras dan bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang berani menyatakan ada yang lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun setelah mereka mengetahui seberapa tinggi IQ dari Magnae Setan. Lagipula, sebagaimana pun usaha mereka beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan senjata makan tuan bagi mereka dan juga seringai kemenangan yang menyebalkan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Bocah," bisiknya. Berharap Kyuhyung tidak mendengarnya karena−

"Apa kau bilang?"

−...terlambat.

Dan hari itu, Joonmyeon menjadi saksi penyiksaan Yesung oleh Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa wajahnya berubah seperti 'setan'. Semoga ia tidak menjadi santapan yang sama seperti Yesung, pikirnya sambil merinding karena takut.

.

.

.

Seorang pria manis baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan 'STAFF ONLY'. Pakaiannya berubah dari seragam pelayan yang biasa ia pakai setiap kerja menjadi kaos abu tentara lengkap dengan jaket corak tentara berwarna abu juga dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih.

"Sudah mau pulang Joonmyeon-ah?"

Pria manis dengan nama Joonmyeon sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari sampingnya. Shindong yang hendak memasuki ruangan belakang cafe tersebut memandanginya dengan sebuah cengiran ramah. Joonmyeon balas tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai hormat.

"Ah, nde Shindong-sunbae. Sunbae tidak pulang?"

"Aish, kau terlalu sopan denganku Joonmyeon. Panggil aku 'hyung' saja arra? Aku harus menjaga toko ini sampai dua orang nafsuan itu pulang,"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dua orang...nafsuan? Nugusseyo?"

Shindong hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah di mana kantor Kibum terletak. Kedua mata coklat Joonmyeon mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Shindong hanya untuk terbelalak dan mukanya terasa panas.

Di sana, tepatnya di depan pintu kantor Kibum, sang kedua pemilik EXOtic kini tengah sibuk bercumbu. Tidak ada orang di sana selain para pelayan yang belum pulang saja karena cafe memang sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Entah ini memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa atau apapun alasannya, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka meskipun mereka semua dapat mendengar satu atau dua erangan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae yang sedang dicumbu oleh Kibum, kekasihnya.

Joonmyeon cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah asal tidak ke arah pasangan kekasih tersebut. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya.

'Apa yang baru saja aku lihat? Ommo...', batinnya.

Sayang sekali untuk Joonmyeon, ia memang hampir tidak pernah melihat hal-hal senonoh seperti yang baru saja ia saksikan. Wajar bila ia kadang merasa malu sendiri melihatnya.

Shindong yang melihat reaksi Joonmyeon hanya cengengesan saja.

"Maaf kau harus melihat itu Joonmyeon-ah. Tapi memang kedua orang itu selalu seperti ini setiap kali Kibum harus meninggalkan Donghae karena ada keperluan bisnis di lain tempat. Dan yaaah, mereka memang memiliki nafsu seks yang besar jadi...kau mengerti bukan?"

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, masih dengan wajah yang merah, tanpa memperhatikan Shindong yang masih setia mengamati ekspresi wajahnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sepertinya karyawan EXOtic yang satu ini memang masih perawan, pikirnya.

"Kau pulanglah dulu. Kurasa wajahmu akan berubah semerah tomat jika kau terus berada di sini,"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar sebelum ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi kepada Shindong. Menghiraukan tawa geli yang keluar dari mulut pria bertubuh gemuk itu.

Sesampainya di luar, ia menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Ia hendak berjalan saat ada seseorang memanggil namanya,

"Joonmyeon,"

Pria manis itu menoleh dan mengedip dengan lucu.

"Kris?"

Pria jangkung itu menghampirinya sambil memegang minuman berwarna hijau di tangannya. Pakaiannya berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi dipakainya. Kini ia mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna abu dan kaos putih dengan sebuah kalung berbentuk sayap tergantung di lehernya. Kaki-kaki panjang tersebut berbalut celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers putih. Di pergelangan tangannya yang sedang memegang minuman terdapat gelang hitam dengan sebatang titanium kecil terukir di sekitarnya. Rambutnya juga berbeda dengan yang kemarin ia lihat, surai pirang pria jangkung tersebut terlihat sedikit berantakan dan diturunkan ke bawah. Sepertinya ia lupa untuk menyisir? Atau memang disengaja menjadi seperti itu?

Ia tidak sadar subjek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan jahil, salah satu alis tebalnya terangkat. Namun Kris memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya kali ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"E-eh? Ohh...n-nde, sudah"

Kris mengangguk sambil menyesap minumannya menggunakan sedotan berwarna pink.

"Apa kau hendak pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kita pergi ke taman?"

Taman?

Oh, iya. Ia berjanji akan menemani Kris pergi ke taman setelah ia selesai dengan shift kerjanya.

"Eum...aku harus pergi ke apotek dulu. Apa...tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar kata 'apotek', Kris menolehkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh? B-bukan...persediaan obat di rumahku sudah habis. Aku memang selalu memiliki persediaan obat supaya aku tidak harus keluar membelinya saat aku sedang sakit," jelasnya panjang.

Entah kenapa ia melihat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Oh... Aku kira kau sedang sakit," gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Joonmyeon sempat dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Kris yang aneh beberapa saat yang lalu. Belum lagi tadi ia sepertinya mendengar pria bersurai pirang tersebut mengatakan sesuatu, tapi...apa memang hanya dirinya saja yang mengada-ada?

"Ayo kita pergi,"

Joonmyeon sontak tersadarkan dari pikirannya mendengar ajakan Kris. Ia juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan di samping Kris. Beberapa langkah pertama tidak menjadi masalah untuknya, tidak begitu banyak orang yang keluar di akhir minggu ini. Namun setelah mereka hampir melewati sekitar empat atau lima bangunan sedang, langkahnya mulai tertinggal dengan Kris. Ia berlari kecil berusaha untuk mengejar Kris namun sayang, usahanya tetap tidak berhasil.

Ia berhenti dan hendak memanggil Kris saat pria yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya ikut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Joonmyeon?" panggilnya heran dengan keadaan Joonmyeon yang kini sedang terengah-engah.

Sampai akhirnya otaknya berhasil menemukan masalah yang sedang dialami Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat senyuman itu hilang sebelum Joonmyeon dapat melihatnya lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju pria manis yang sedang memegangi pinggangnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris karena ia mengerti. Ia hanya diam berdiri di sana sambil memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang sedang berusaha mengatur pernafasannya. Kris segera menghabiskan minumannya dan melemparnya tanpa ada kesulitan ke tempat sampah yang terletak beberapa langkah di depannya. Saat itu juga Joonmyeon telah berhasil mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Maaf," ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Ia merasa tidak enak membuat Kris harus menunggunya. Belum lagi ia sudah berjanji akan menemani pria keturunan Cina itu di taman.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu, membuat Kris ingin sekali memeluk pria mungil tersebut dengan erat. Beruntung ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik, kalau tidak Joonmyeon pasti sudah berakhir diciumi olehnya saat ini juga.

Mereka berdua kembali jalan. Joonmyeon dengan langkahnya yang biasa sedangkan Kris dengan langkahnya yang kecil, menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pria manis di sampingnya. Setelah melewati dua bangunan kecil dan sebuah kedai, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah apotek berukuran sedang. Kris diam menunggu di luar, ia tidak memiliki kepentingan di sana jadi ia tidak memasuki bangunan tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Joonmyeon keluar dengan sekantung plastik kecil yang berisi obat-obat yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kajja," katanya dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman, tidak terlalu luas ataupun ramai, tapi cukup untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat bersantai bagi Kris. Ia lebih menyukai taman atau duduk di tepi danau yang tidak memiliki banyak pengunjung bila ia ingin bersantai di luar. Meskipun taman dimana sekarang ia berada tidak terlalu besar, taman tersebut masih terjaga dengan baik kebersihannya. Mungkin salah satu faktornya adalah jumlah pengunjung yang datang kemari hanya sedikit atau mungkin memang petugas kebersihan di sini memang rajin.

Kini kedua pria tersebut sedang berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar taman tersebut. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang berada di taman hijau tersebut. Joonmyeon sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Jujur ia baru tahu ada taman di daerah dekat tempat kerjanya. Ia memang jarang pergi ke tempat-tempat lain selain cafe EXOtic, rumahnya, apotek dan market. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum dan tertawa geli saat ia melihat beberapa tupai berlarian menuju pohon mereka. Jarang sekali ia dapat melihat tupai selain di kebun binatang.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Kris tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan hal-hal yang Joonmyeon lihat sedari tadi. Itu dikarenakan pikirannya sedang tidak berada bersama mereka sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di taman ini. Wajahnya pasif, tidak terdapat ekspresi apa-apa di sana, memberikan kesan dingin namun tetap tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak sadar−tepatnya tidak memperdulikan− seorang gadis yang lewat di dekatnya dan Joonmyeon memperhatikannya dengan wajah merah dan tertawa geli.

Genit sekali.

Tapi, tidak akan ada yang berani menyangkal ketampanan dari sosok putra sulung keluarga Wu. Wajahnya yang jarang sekali memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi selain wajah dinginnya dan juga senyuman kecil. Itu saja yang mungkin diketahui oleh orang banyak. Belum lagi perawakannya yang begitu sempurna layaknya seorang model, tidak terlalu berotot seperti binaragawan namun cukup membuat puas bagi mata yang melihatnya.

Joonmyeon sadar ketika gadis tersebut sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris sebelum akhirnya gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari mereka dengan tatapan kecewa. Pria manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Ia tidak mendapati ekspresi apapun yang dibuat oleh wajah pria tampan tersebut. Ia juga tidak melihat pria jangkung di sampingnya ini menyegarkan matanya dengan pemandangan di taman ini.

"Kris?" dengan suara pelan dan ragu ia akhirnya memanggil nama pria di sampingnya.

Kali pertama ia pikir gagal, namun ternyata Kris mendengar panggilannya dan ia berhenti berjalan.

"Hm?" gumamnya pelan.

Sontak saat pria berambut pirang itu berhenti Joonmyeon pun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah di depan Kris. Ia sempat berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri apakah ia akan bertanya kepada pria jangkung di hadapannya atau tidak. Sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari persoalan Joonmyeon yang masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman. Mata tajamnya mendapati sebuah bangku taman yang terletak menghadap ke arah kota. Bangku itu tepat terletak di pinggir jalan setapak kecil dan berada di pinggir taman.

Tanpa basa-basi ia melangkahkan dirinya ke arah bangku taman tersebut, ia tidak perlu memanggil Joonmyeon karena ia tahu pria mungil itu pasti akan mengikutinya. Dan benar saja dugaannya.

Kris menempatkan dirinya di atas bangku taman itu dan menyamankan posisinya. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menatap Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri beberapa kaki darinya.

"Kemarilah,"

Kris mengisyaratkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya lembut. Wajah Joonmyeon berubah menjadi tidak yakin, cuaca sudah mulai terasa dingin dan sepertinya akan hujan. Tapi, benarkah perkataan pembawa acara bahwa langit akan tetap cerah meskipun sedikit berawan?

Akhirnya pria manis itu pun menyerah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman yang diduduki Kris dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sempat merinding karena ia tidak menyangka bangku tersebut akan sedingin ini.

Sepertinya ekspresi wajahnya berubah karena Kris tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Joonmyeon dengan keras kepala menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya bangku saja Joonmyeon, pikirnya.

Kris kembali tertawa pelan dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, seperti sedang menerawang. Kedua lengannya ia silangkan di atas dadanya, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Ia tumpukan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain dan ia mendesah pelan. Sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya mengenai perusahaan milik ayahnya dan juga yang akan menjadi miliknya. Belum lagi pikirannya melayang kepada setumpuk dokumen yang sudah tertumpuk rapi di atas meja kantornya saat ia tadi sempat mengunjungi Wu Corp sebelum ia menunggu Joonmyeon di depan cafe. Dan satu hal lagi, hak kepemilikan perusahaan ayahnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam benak ayahnya? Kenapa secepat ini? Padahal ia sudah berunding dengan ayahnya bahwa ia akan mengambil posisi tersebut sampai ia merasa dirinya sudah mapan.

Tapi...

...ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia akan siap.

Belum lagi, ia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih yang akan dijadikan pasangan hidupnya kelak. Ini juga menjadi beban tersendiri baginya. Kris tahu meskipun kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah membicarakan persoalan ini kepadanya, ayah dan ibunya telah menanti seorang kekasih untuk dirinya dan mungkin juga untuk Tao. Ia masih bersyukur orangtuanya tidak pernah memaksanya untuk segera mendapatkan seorang kekasih atau menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai. Ia lebih memilih perjuangan yang ia kerahkan sendiri ketimbang pemberian orangtuanya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidungnya yang mancung dan menghembuskan kumpulan oksigen tersebut perlahan melalui mulutnya.

Tapi di lain sisi, meskipun ia merasa beberapa tahun terakhir ini hubungannya dengan orangtuanya semakin merenggang, ia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti perkataan orangtuanya. Ia sangat setia kepada orangtuanya. Hal ini memang memiliki nilai positif, tapi...setiap hal yang positif punya hal yang negatif yang menyandinginya bukan? Ini juga yang menjadi perdebatan dirinya. Ia memang diberi kebebasan yang begitu luas oleh ayah dan ibunya, tapi mengapa terkadang ia juga merasa hidupnya masih dikekang dengan kekang yang tak terlihat?

Apa benar ia merasa terkekang oleh orangtuanya...

...ataukah...

...ia yang mengekang dirinya sendiri?

"...ris? Kris?" suara lembut itu lagi, batinnya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Joonmyeon yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan khawatir. Entah apa pria mungil itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Joonmyeon kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Tidak, Joonmyeon memang selalu terlihat seperti itu di matanya.

"...Kris...?"

Kris mengedipkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Joonmyeon," ucapnya lembut dengan suara khasnya yang berat.

Ia berterimakasih kepada Joonmyeon dalam hati ketika pria manis itu tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri masih belum temukan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran yang jujur.

Ia memperhatkan gerak-gerik Joonmyeon dari sudut ekor matanya. Ia tidak menerima jawaban darinya selama beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat Joonmyeon menyandarkan badannya ke belakang dan mengela nafas sebelum tersenyum.

"Melelahkan. Meskipun hanya setengah hari tapi hari Minggu terasa sama seperti hari-hari yang lainnya," tuturnya lambat.

Joonmyeon sedang menikmati hijaunya taman yang ia kunjungi. Jarang sekali ia ada kesempatan seperti ini. Bersantai di sore hari tanpa khawatir ia merusak jadwal kerjanya. Ini sudah cukup membuat rasa lelahnya terobati.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa perusahaanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menolehkan wajahnya, mengamati Kris dari samping.

"Baik,"

Singkat sekali, batin Joonmyeon sambil cemberut sedikit.

Ia menoleh ke depan dan memandang ke bawah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Yang satu teralihkan dengan tekstur tanah jalan setapak yang diinjaknya sambil sesekali memainkan kantung plastik yang ia pegang sedari tadi sedangkan yang lain sedang memandangi langit senja yang indah yang terlukis begitu sempurna.

"Aku harap kau...menikmati ini semua sama sepertiku,"

Joonmyeon mengedip dan membalikkan wajahnya sekali lagi untuk menatap Kris yang masih setia memandangi langit. Wajah tampannya terlihat lebih rileks dan juga tenang dibandingkan dengan yang tadi pagi dan beberapa menit yang lalu. Cahaya mentari yang sudah mau terbenam menyinari taman tersebut dan wajah Kris dengan indah. Sesaat Joonmyeon merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat ia melihat Kris berbalik menatapnya. Tatapan tajam pria tersebut tergantikan dengan tatapan yang lembut. Lalu bibir itu...terukir sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya.

Joonmyeon harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kala ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh tepat di pelupuk matanya. Dan lagi tepat di wajah dan kepalanya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan lagi wajahnya terasa geli.

Hujan...

Sayang pembawa berita cuaca kali ini tidak tepat dalam memprediksikan cuaca hari ini. Buktinya, hujan turun kian deras. Orang-orang yang berada di taman berlarian pulang ke rumah mereka, sebagian berteduh di bawah pohon berharap hujan akan reda dengan cepat, beberapa tidak memperdulikan langit yang telah menjatuhkan butiran kristal beningnya dan tetap lanjut berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut.

Sayang Joonmyeon dan Kris bukan termasuk dari beberapa orang tersebut.

Mereka berdua segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman tersebut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana setelah mereka sampai di bawah naungan pohon besar tersebut. Pohon itu padahal cukup untuk menaungi sekitar empat pasangan di sana.

Tunggu.

Pasangan...?

Mungkin Joonmyeon tidak menyadarinya, tapi Kris sadar.

Mereka...terlihat seperti...

...sepasang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang...kencan.

Ia sadar sedari tadi dirinya dan Joonmyeon diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasang mata. Tapi tidak sempat di dalam benaknya terbesit dua kata tersebut.

'Sepasang kekasih'

Ia mendengus pelan dan tertawa pelan saat ia menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh orang-orang yang melewati mereka saat mereka berjalan menyusuri taman. Pantas saja, pikirnya.

Pikirannya terhenti saat ia melihat Joonmyeon menyandarkan dirinya sambil berusaha mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan ujung lengan jaketnya. Nafasnya tercekat saat ia mendapati wajah Joonmyeon yang kini terlihat...sangat cantik.

Entah jika ini memang karena efek air hujan yang telah membasahi wajah pria manis itu atau hanya matanya saja yang mengelabuinya, tapi sungguh...ia tidak pernah melihat pria secantik Joonmyeon saat ini. Rambut merah marunnya kini terlihat basah, poninya menempel di dahi pria bewajah cantik tersebut. Terlihat berantakan namun...–

Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghindar dari tatapan Joonmyeon yang sekarang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menjaga jaraknya beberapa kaki dari Joonmyeon, berusaha untuk menahan diri dan juga nafsunya. Tahanlah dirimu Kris, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kris? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut Joonmyeon hampir tidak terdengar karena hujan yang deras. Kris berusaha untuk tidak berbalik dan menatap kedua mata indah milik Joonmyeon yang akan membuatnya jatuh ke lubang dalam yang sangat jauh.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa, Joonmyeon" jawabnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan Joonmyeon.

Ia tidak melihat Joonmyeon masih menatapnya dengan khawatir, takut jika dirinya kebasahan dan juga sakit. Ia merasakan kantung celananya bergetar dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari sana.

Sebuah pesan dari Kai.

_Hyung kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang! Hujan sangat deras! Oh, kau tidak perlu memasak hari ini. __Tao-hyung membelikan makanan untuk kita. Ppali hyung, atau aku akan habiskan jatahmu!_

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil membaca ancaman main-main adik pertamanya. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan dingin yang tidak ia rasakan sedari tadi. Kenapa di bulan Mei harus hujan deras seperti ini, batinnya.

Berapa lama juga mereka harus berteduh di bawah pohon ini hingga akhirnya hujan akan reda?

Ia menggigil kedinginan lagi meskipun ia sedari tadi mengenakan jaket untuk kehangatan. Lama-kelamaan ia mulai bersin dan juga mendesah pelan karena tidak nyaman. Ia juga tidak sadar ada kehadiran seseorang di depannya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pipinya yang membuat ia membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak saat ia mendapati Kris telah berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang dekat. Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tingginya dengan pria keturunan Cina itu terpaut jauh.

Joonmyeon memundurkan badannya saat ia merasakan Kris tengah mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Ada rasa takut menyelinap ke dalam tubuh Joonmyeon.

"K-kris?" panggilnya ragu. Ia harap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Kris menghiraukannya, malah ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Joonmyeon dan menyelusupkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang pria mungil tersebut, berusaha untuk membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan Joonmyeon naik dan menahan tubuh Kris agar tidak menghimpitnya, ia letakkan tangan-tangannya di atas perut rata dan berotot milik pria di hadapannya.

"K-kris, apa yang k-kau lakukan? J-jangan seperti i-ini," sungguh ia mulai merasa takut dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Kau kedinginan,"

Joonmyeon harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat wajahnya diterpa oleh nafas yang dihembuskan Kris dengan lembut.

"M-mwo?" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Aku sedang menghangatkanmu dan juga diriku. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu," gumam Kris dan ia menyandarkan dahinya di samping kepala Joonmyeon.

Ia tidak menyentuh kepala Joonmyeon, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas batang pohon besar di belakang Joonmyeon. Pria jangkung itu sadar akan tubuh Joonmyeon yang menegang sejak pertama ia mulai menghimpit tubuh mungil tersebut dengan lembut ke belakang. Ia sadar perlakuannya saat ini membuat Joonmyeon tidak nyaman. Ia melihat rasa takut yang terpancar di kedua bola mata milik pria manis tersebut, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Joonmyeon menggigil kedinginan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Pria mungil itu terlihat begitu kecil dan lemah ketika Kris mendapatinya sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri menggunakan lengan-lengannya. Ia merasa bersalah harus melibatkan Joonmyeon dalam hujan deras seperti ini di saat pria mungil tersebut seharusnya sudah pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat. Jadi, setidaknya...hal ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sebagai balas budinya.

"...Kris?"

Bisikan Joonmyeon berhasil membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Kedua mata tajamya yang ia pejamkan kembali terbuka.

"Hmm?" ia bergumam tepat di samping telinga Joonmyeon.

"I-itu...kau tidak perlu...e-eum,"

Kris kembali memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk dalam cuaca yang dingin ini. Tapi tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat semenjak ia memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit jika kau masih ingin bekerja," bisiknya lembut.

"T-tapi kau juga–"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Sekarang diamlah...aku mengantuk sekali," gumamnya semakin lama semakin terdengar malas.

Ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha menikmati suara percikan air hujan yang membasahi dedaunan dan tanah di sekitarnya. Kedua lengannya ia eratkan di sekitar pinggang Joonmyeon sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Joonmyeon agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kris..." panggil suara lembut milik Joonmyeon lagi.

"..."

"...Kris? Kau benar-benar tidur?"

"Aku sedang berusaha," gumamnya lemah dengan rasa kantuk.

Ia menunggu Joonmyeon untuk membuka suaranya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tidur dalam posisi mereka yang terlihat intim ini.

"...setidaknya gunakanlah bahuku,"

Bisikkan lembut itu berhasil membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan mengedip pelan.

"...apa tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

Ia kemudian merasakan kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang masih tersemat manis di perutnya mulai menangkup punggung lebarnya ragu. Kris tidak dapat menahan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya. Keraguan namun juga keyakinan keluar di saat yang bersamaan membuatnya hampir tertawa geli jika saja ia sedang tidak mengantuk seperti saat ini. Setelah ia yakin bahwa Joonmyeon yakin dengan perkataanya sendiri, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu pria manis itu dan mendesah lega. Ini memang lebih nyaman daripada bersandar di batang pohon yang kasar, batinnya lega.

Senyumannya pudar bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah benar-benar menyelimutinya. Matanya terasa sangat berat sehingga ia mulai menutupnya dan kembali mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya menyelimuti dan tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya sedang memeluk seseorang andai kata lengan pria mungil tersebut tidak terrlingkar di punggung juga di pinggangnya. Tubuh mereka yang masih berbalutkan pakaian lengkap saling berpelukan, memberikan kehangatan bagi satu sama lain. Punggung Joonmyeon ditopang oleh kedua lengannya agar punggung pria mungil tersebut tidak kesakitan karena harus bersandar ke batang pohon yang kasar. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia sendiri masih bingung, tubuhnya masih setia menopang beban mereka berdua dalam tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang dirasakan Kris adalah elusan di punggungnya yang terasa hangat dan juga lembut juga hembusan nafas dari Joonmyeon di lehernya.

Mereka berdua tetap diam dalam posisi tersebut, Kris yang sudah tertidur pulas di bahu Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kris yang bidang sambil tetap terbangun menunggu hujan reda.

Dan sore hari itu, dalam hujan yang deras dan di bawah naungan pohon besar, mereka menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan mereka. Pohon besar itu menjadi salah satu saksi potongan dari awal kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : err.. annyeong? aigoo maaf banget lama update-nya =A= author sibuk bkin fanfic laen lol, err jadi yeah.. #tampar

jeongmal mianhae TT_TT gantinya ini krisho momentnya di banyakin ekekekeke, hope it worth your while ^^"

oiah, rambut Kris itu yang pas dia d airport lg makan es krim, ingt kan? xD dan untuk Suho, bayangin ajh dya pake jaket corak tentara abu WOLF tp rambut dya masih maroon :p

errr, yaaah, reviews are very welcome! Gamsahae! 3

.

.

.

Christian_Wu


End file.
